Basaru
by VannuroRB
Summary: After dying from an illness Yugi is reborn into the culture that his very heritage vow to destroy, now he has to fight against his family he had left behind to survive. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, fantasy, confusion.
1. Reborn

Ahaha yes it's time for a new story already…I feel like I'm not writing enough! Give me a break!

Anyway, moving on. This is an inspiration from a game I play (Heh) So hopefully you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

Enjoy confusion!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Reborn<p>

'What about this one?' One voice queried 'It's been here for a while…and surely any wounds we could heal on our own'.

'That is true' A more softer and mystical voice agreed 'But opening it too early might cause some damage'.

'But nothing we can't handle true?'

'True…'

Yugi felt his heavy eyelids open but if they did open he was only met with darkness, small pants left his dry mouth at the heat that swallowed his body and confusion swept over his mind as he tried to move his weak body. The black view in front of him wasn't inviting, and with his unsure recollection of memories death seemed to be the only reasonable answer, but if it was why was he dead? If only he could remember his recent memories, unlock the hidden mist in his mind then he could understand, then he could fit the pieces together and be brave against his fate.

His eyes quickly shut at a tearing noise and light hit over his body, he knew that the priests at his home always talked about a light in front of you when you die but this was too bright and too soon, Yugi hadn't even found out why this was happening.

With a thud Yugi hit something solid and soft, gasping even more at the loss of hot heavy air he had tasted and the new cool fresh air that ran over his body, relief came to the teen at the refreshing taste to his hot body.

'Boy. Boy' Yugi felt a hand go across his face and brushed back his straggly hair from his face 'My…he looks quite sick'.

'Not too hard to heal right?' The other voice—which Yugi could distinct as an older man's voice—questioned as he leaned over to look as well.

Yugi felt his limp body lifted from wherever he had landed, a soft warm body wrapped around his own as the soft fingers brushed back his hair some more 'Boy…please open your eyes'.

Yugi weakly opened his eyes and looked up at the person holding his body; it was a young woman with long white hair, light blue streaks going down the wall of hair before ending at the tips, her face was soft and pale that she didn't look completely human. Her long fingers brushed back the last of Yugi's hair, her thin lips turned up into a smile when seeing Yugi's fluttering amethyst eyes.

'Good, you're awake. Now' She then scooped Yugi in her arms and began walking off with the other following her, if Yugi was wide awake and aware he would be embarrassed for being carried, especially by another woman 'Let's get you awake and such right boy?'

Yugi gave a small groan but rested against the woman's chest, glad he had something soft and secure to curl up against and rest some more.

* * *

><p>'Boy. Boy' Yugi groaned awake as he opened his eyes and looked up at the woman who smiled down at him 'You have to stay awake now'.<p>

Yugi looked around the room they had ended up in, it was a deep green colour and filled with many bookcases which were filled with more books and papers, a small dark wood desk broke the row of bookcases and a cabinet with goblets and other strange items. Yugi looked down as the woman gently laid him over a seat, the strange soft feeling reminded Yugi of flower petals casing around his body which gave the teen a soft smile, he watched as the woman went to the cabinet while the man sat down in the seat joining the desk.

The woman took out a goblet and poured a mixture of drinks into it before walking back to Yugi and passing him the goblet 'Here, drink this boy. It'll get your energy back'.

Yugi let his shaky fingers coil around the gold and blue goblet and pulled it closer to peek into it, the burgundy colour swirled around at the cup at the faintest movement and gave a strange pungent aroma, Yugi crinkled up at the offering but tried to imaging it as water before drinking it down. Its strong spiking taste bounced around Yugi's mouth before he swallowed it down, instead its taste bounced Yugi's body and strangely made Yugi wake up.

His once tired eyes shot open and took in every detail of the room and people, his body regained the strength he thought he had lost for good, and the temperature he had seeped out of his body pleasantly. Yugi smiled and drank some more liking how it worked wonders on his body, once the other two were sure Yugi was well they took out a piece of paper and began writing.

'What's your name boy?' The man asked.

Yugi quickly swallowed down the mouthful of drink he had, finding his throat and mouth moist again and able to create words 'Yugi Mutou' He answered and quickly drank some more.

'Right, and how old are you Mr. Mutou?'

'Eighteen years old' Yugi looked up as the woman gave a tut and shook her head, Yugi cringed slightly thinking he had done something wrong.

'And how did you die?'

Yugi sat up and faced him with confusion 'Wh-What? D-Died?'

'I thought we already talked about this' The woman scolded wagging her finger to the man 'You're too straightforward and you can cause the harm more than the person's injuries'.

The man simply held up his hands in defence while Yugi paled and looked between them confused, tears were threatening to fall out of fear 'Wh-What's going on? Wh-Who's dead? I-I don't…'

'Sshh' The woman held Yugi's face and seeing her angelic face Yugi felt himself calm down 'I regret to tell you that…in your human life you have…passed on'.

'P-Passed on? Hu-Human life?'

She then gently placed her palm on Yugi's forehead before nodding and turning to the man 'Illness let's say' The man gave a nod and quickly scribbled away.

'I…don't…understand at all…' Yugi whispered showing he was confused.

'You need not worry boy, you are safe here' She let her fingers go down to Yugi's hand and tugged it gently up so he was on his feet and standing next to her 'Come, you need to change into some fresh clothes and housing'.

Yugi nodded but couldn't help smile lightly if his clothes were going to be like the woman's; the exotic colours of mystic blue and luminous green on the dress were flamboyant and beautiful to Yugi's eyes.

She gently pulled Yugi out of the room leaving the man to finish out the form; they walked into what was supposedly a waiting room before she opened the door so they looked inside. Once Yugi felt the yellow glow hit his face he looked up to see the sun, the sun fell over the edge of a cleft that hung high above Yugi acting much like an earth wall around them, the crevice spread far on each side vines and moss and other such plants grew on the rocks around them. The town—not finding city an appropriate word for the size of it—was just as impressive as the woman he walked with, the buildings were a deep blue ocean like colour from the dyed wood they had used, vine like supports wrapped around the building and the occasional leaves grew from the points and ends of the building. Many flowers and small trees covered the lush grass that served as paths around the town, exotic and bright in colour as well; they shimmered in the light and gave soft pleasing aromas in the air. In the middle of the houses was a tall pillar, a circular path was built into it as he watched people walk up and down the pathway, it reached as nearly as top of the crevice.

Yugi looked around in amazement not having seen such beauty, and yet this haven frightened Yugi at the thought of dying, if this was heaven it was far different than what he had been told. He turned to the woman, her solemn face keeping straight to the path they were taking.

'U-Umm…miss…'

'Please, my name is Sui Okumura' She introduced.

'Umm…Sui…wh-what did that man mean? B-Before? I-Is this…heaven?'

'No boy, this is still earth' She reassured finally turning her head to look at Yugi as they walked 'You have died…but the earth has chosen you to have another chance'.

'The earth?' Yugi repeated with a small frown "This…seems familiar…"

'Yes. As a human you have probably heard of our culture, the Basaru'.

'Yes…' Yugi bit his lip now feeling uncomfortable with Sui 'W-We're…in war with…them…'

'Yes, I'm sure that what they have told you about us is misinformed. You will be cleared of explanations of another time'.

'S-So…a-am I dead? O-Or alive? I-I'm confused…'

'I can see young one' She chuckled lightly 'You have died…but your human body, the one that is passed on has been dealt with by the humans, your spirit however came to us, and after a few days of rehabilitation you were back to health—well, mostly anyway'.

'So…I'm…dead and I'm a spirit…' Yugi frowned and put his hand over his forehead with a shake of his head 'This is…really surreal…how can I-'

'I'm afraid I'm not authorised to tell you much else' Sui explained and let go of him once they stopped outside a house, Yugi briefly glanced up at the identical house before turning to Sui 'Tomorrow you'll get a letter giving you directions, your questions will be answered then'.

'A letter? Uhh…sure'.

Sui then gave a bow before walking off leaving Yugi at the house, the small teen looked around confused wondering if he should enter it or not but there was no one else around so opened the door to peek inside. He bit his lip as he held the door in his hands and poked his head through to see the interior.

'Pardon the intrusion…' Yugi whispered sheepishly and waited for a response, but silence passed around him.

He gently slipped inside and looked closely to the walls at their strange pattern amidst the blue colour, small flowers hung on the vine supporters and their light pink colour set a charming feel to the empty and apparent abandoned house before Yugi. He gave them a light touch before turning to the first room on his right, it looked like a lounge with a small feathery like two-seater and a bookcase that was bare bar the flower pots that sat on the shelf here and there. It's empty and rather sad appearance told Yugi that no one lived in this house, if they had personal artefacts would be scattered in any given place.

Yugi moved onto the kitchen to see it was normal, as well as the bathroom and the bedroom that was on the first level. Yugi stood at the top of the stairs and looked around more curiously before sighing, he wasn't sure what was going on but if he was going to be explained the next day then surely the wait was going to be worth it, he shuffled into the bedroom and laid down on the bed with a sigh. One thing he had to remember while he stayed here, he was in Basaru territory and he wasn't sure how people at home would take it.

*********************************End of chapter 1****************************

Ah confusion…what a gripper…

I'm sure I'll explain it…in due time…as in twenty chapters…

Review if you like!


	2. Cultural lesson

The closest I can get to describing these guys are Buddhists and I'm not even sure about that.

Ah well…imagination is much more fun than relating it to real life religions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Cultural lesson<p>

Yugi woke up the next morning very earlier, the streets outside were still dark and had a soft blue light that were separated into firefly sized balls and hovered around, even on the walls were little pink flowers which had opened during the night and gave off their own little pink light much like a candle. Yugi laid in his bed and watched the flowers during the dark hours until the sun light poured into the cleft, and once passing through Yugi's window they curled up and dulled for the day.

Yugi sighed as he sat up and rubbed his shoulder, he wasn't sure how to take the fact that he was dead, and yet awake as if he was alive. He knew little as to why he was still alive, but he was sure that his questions were to be answered as Sui said.

Yugi slipped off the bed and looked around the brightened room, he then blinked and moved closer to a decorated box sitting next to a wall, clothes laid folded into groups and a small note sat on top of them. Yugi picked up the note and read it with a small frown.

"We provided you with clothes of finest material, and we hope you'll find them to your liking".

It wasn't signed so Yugi wasn't sure who left the clothes behind, he put the note aside before picking up the first shirt. It was bleached to a bright white colour, the end of the sleeves and shirt were darkened to a deep blue midnight colour. He tilted his head at it, noticing that it was a little too long for his small body, but decided to put it on nonetheless.

After figuring out what outfits were what Yugi had put on the shirt—which happened to be a loose jacket—and some matching tight pants, he kept his normal shirt on underneath as the jacket hung loosely embarrassingly showing much of his chest. Yugi played with the long sleeves that hung around his wrist as he walked to the stairs, he then listened carefully as he heard a small thud and moved down the stairs cautiously, sitting by the door was a letter much like Sui said he would be receiving.

Yugi carried on descending until he came to the bottom of the stairs and opened the letter; he took out the gold looking piece of paper and read the message written on it.

"Dear Young Yugi Mutou

You have been accepted into the fourth level. You training begins today and your tutor is Elder Shimakage Yutaka, we hope that you will be a hard and dedicated student and will enjoy the fruits of your teaching.

Sincerely Minister Sui Okumura".

Yugi stared at it confused, reading it a few more times before uttering 'Who the hell is Yutaka Shimakage?'

Yugi opened the door ajar so he could peek out into the outside world, others were awake and moving around like any other normal people would not noticing Yugi at all, he bit his lip before moving his legs to lead him outside into the open. Once again after a quick check no one seemed to have looked his way, reading his letter again Yugi began walking down the street to try and find some hidden directions encrypted in the message.

'Fourth level…what's that?' Yugi muttered rubbing his head 'Fourth level of the cleft? Or is that just a term for something else? And what exactly will I be studying?' Yugi gave a small shiver at a disturbing thought 'I hope it won't be learning how to kill humans…'

Yugi looked up when he heard cheering, noticing a group of males running around and throwing what looked like a ball between them, probably a game that Yugi didn't think he'd do well in. Yugi turned back to the letter with a sigh, guilt was swimming around in him as he wondered how deep he was supposed to go with this training.

"I don't want to be converted or anything. I just want to go back home…Grandpa…I wonder if he's missing me".

Yugi then fell over as someone ran into him, both of them falling to the ground hard, Yugi had ended up on his stomach and groaned at the impact it had endured while the other male happened to roll himself off Yugi and stand up again.

'Sorry didn't see you' He apologised and helped Yugi up again.

Yugi sighed and brushed his new clothes free of dirt, if it would've been back home he would've been cursed and shouted at until the man's voice went hoarse but at that startling reminder Yugi was put back on caution and began to shake in front of the Basaru that stood before him.

'U-Uhh…t-th-thank you…' Yugi stuttered trying to keep his head low as he reached down to pick up his letter.

The man went around Yugi and picked up the ball he had dropped before throwing it to the cheering group 'U-Umm…'

He turned back to Yugi with a smile 'Yeah?'

'U-Uhh…d-do…y-you know…the place…?'

He raised his brow but looked down at Yugi's outstretched shaking hand with the letter clasped in it; he took the letter out of his hand and quickly read through it before nodding lightly as if he understood it.

'Ah you must be a newbie' He handed Yugi the letter back to him before pointing to the tall building that stood in the middle of the town 'You go on up there and stop at the fourth level, Sensei Shimakage should be there. Okay Yugi?'

Yugi tensed stiffly as he stared up at the male 'H-How do you know my name?'

'Take a wild guess' He chuckled as he ran off to join his friends.

Yugi stared dumbly before looking down at the letter with a small blush 'O-Oh yeah…'

* * *

><p>Yugi was quite glad the ledge wrapped around the tall pillar was wide, otherwise Yugi would have been clawed to the wall and refused to let go. Occasionally he let his fear get the better of him and made him look over the edge to see how high he had gone so far, but he was sure that if he kept to one side of the ledge he wasn't going to fall off.<p>

Yugi soon reached the fourth platform of the tower, looking back he had to be a fair good feet from the ground and would kill him if he tripped—which gave him another reason to cling to the wall—when he reached the flat piece of the ledge he looked up at the opening before him, there was a small den inside it where several people were huddled inside it. Most of them were elderly people or nearing to that age, only three or four Yugi considered adults, he was surely the youngest out of the group which only made him more uneasy.

'Are you lost?' Yugi jumped at the sudden voice but looked up to see the one of the elderly men standing by his side. He had a long pure white beard with equally long white hair tied up in a long thin ponytail, his skin was wrinkled up and shrivelled from age, and pale grey eyes watched Yugi from amongst the folds. Yugi wasn't sure whether this was the man he was supposed to find as he looked much like everyone else—if somewhat paler and weaker looking then the others.

'U-Umm…I-I'm…l-looking for…Sh-Shimakage…' Yugi ended up stuttering once again.

'You've come to the right place. But please call me Sensei from now on' He then held his hand out to the small classroom 'Please take a seat. Class will begin soon'.

Yugi gave a nod and sidled past the elder before looking around the classroom. He rather liked the natural feel it had, but missed it as he compared it to his home; there was no desks and the seats were made out of rock same to the tower they stood in, there was nothing to write with or any sort of equipment they could use to aid them, apart from the vines and the carved faces in the wall the classroom was quite bare. Yugi chose to sit on his own, taking one of the long seats to himself and look around at the others, he wasn't sure why adults were in a classroom but he was sure that he was going to know soon enough.

A few moments of waiting Shimakage came back into the den and stood by the wall in front of everyone else, everyone took their seats and Yugi was glad that he remained seated alone as he wasn't sure how to take the people yet. Were they friends or foe to him?

'It looks like most of you are here' Shimakage spoke as he scoped around quickly before nodding 'Yes I think so…a small group which is good. Shows the humans are getting less narcissistic' Yugi raised his brow and if it had been any other situation he would've defended himself, instead he kept himself quiet 'In this training you'll learn more to depth with the earth spirits and gods and will begin to learn the art of Tokana. Now, let's begin with the grace of Chikyuu'.

Yugi sat and listened to Shimakage preach before a thought struck him "Will I go to hell listening to this?"

* * *

><p>The lesson was entirely of listening but Yugi was glad that he didn't have to do anything strenuous, yet he wasn't sure what was fact and what was bias; humans were mentioned several times during the long speech, but whenever they did it was usually about how bloodthirsty they were and how they craved war, something Yugi strongly disagreed with but couldn't voice it.<p>

But aside from the obvious exaggeration of humans Yugi also learnt more about the Basaru, and he found that even the priests were wrong about them. They were quite the religious group with having three gods to worship every morning and evening, they also seemed to respect the Earth and everything on it—not quite the brutal beast controllers Yugi was taught about—and after some deep thought it did make some sense to him. Surely they would've hated bringing new hatchlings—a term Yugi found out to describe people separating from death to Basaru—into their culture and would have some more type of defence such as walls and guard towers, these people meant no threat, and Yugi hoped it would stay that way.

The lesson ended with Shimakage explaining about Undoi coming up soon before saying his farewells to everyone, Yugi stood up with everyone else but made sure to walk slower so he wasn't caught up in their crowd and he was on his own again, he gave a sigh and hugged his arms as he walked down the path he came up. The place did seem like heaven, it was beautiful, peaceful and religious but could he really accept it?

Yugi looked up as he heard more cheering and noticed the group of boys playing still, now one team clumping together as they cheered. Yugi had been in the class for a couple of hours or more, and he wasn't sure how long they had been playing before; either they were very active men, or they were extremely bored. Yugi bit his lip before carrying down the path until he touched the ground, he crept closer to the group as they continued to cheer and shout and slipped behind a group of fallen rocks, large enough for him to conceal himself behind and watch the group with safety.

'Alright one more game!' The man—whom he recognised from before when they hit into each other—proclaimed and held up the ball proudly.

'You're just a show off Yami!' Another guy joked making Yami chuckle lightly.

'We've got a little bit of light left, come on! It'll be fun!'

'Psst Yami' Yami turned as his blonde friend moved closer 'Who's that guy watching us?'

Yami turned before smiling seeing the cowering Yugi 'Yugi! How did your lesson go?'

Yugi squeaked and hid behind the rocks earning the group of males to laugh 'Aww! Is that your boyfriend Yami?'

'Shove off' Yami threw the ball to the group before jogging over to Yugi 'Hey, what you doing back here?'

'N-Nothing' Yugi stuttered sliding away from Yami.

'Well…do you want to come play with us?'

'N-No thank you I-I don't know the rules'.

'I can teach you'.

'N-No r-really…I-I'm a slow learner…I-I wouldn't want to slow you down…'

Yami gave a small hum and turned to look back as his friends were calling to him 'Okay…well you can watch, but don't hide okay?' Yami gave him a small wink before running back to his group of friends.

Yugi bit his lip and bravely looked back to the group who were preparing themselves for another game, Yugi hugged his arms as he left the safety of the rocks and sat down to watch, though keeping near them just to be safe.

The game reminded Yugi of a similar game he had to play in school, he was both useless at the game and teased at it. There were four hoops—two lower ones which were easy, a higher hoop which was somewhat difficult, and another higher one on top if it which could turn the tide of the game if you could score through it, but proved to be a challenge to get—and a ball which slipped into the hoops easily. Though there were a few differences to Yugi's game then to this new game; for one there wasn't a person to protect the hoops, instead vines would grow from the hoops edges to try and catch the ball, and on closer look he realised the hoops were made out of thick vines as well. It was more about speed and teamwork then having a certain position to play in, unfortunately for Yugi speed was not his strong point at all.

Yugi was broken out of his thoughts as he saw the ball bounce gently to his feet, he looked down at it before realising the others were egging him to throw it to them, he picked it up and looked between the two teams wondering who to throw it to. Yugi bit his lip and ended up throwing it in a direction, watching the others scramble over possession of the ball; Yugi rolled his eyes but went back to hugging his knees and watching quietly and contently enjoying the sport in front of him. Soon the game came to an end with Yami's team the winners, Yugi gave a small smile as they clumped around Yami and teasingly ruffled his hair and cheered his name, Yugi then stood up and quietly slipped away while no one was looking and went back into the town.

'Hey you should give your boyfriend a victory kiss' One suggested while the others wolf whistled.

'Seriously knock it off' Yami rolled his eyes but turned to find Yugi, he lost his smile when he realised Yugi had disappeared. Yami looked around the area as the other guys left him alone to disperse; he then jumped lightly as the blonde put his hand on Yami's shoulder.

'Hey, you okay man?'

'Yeah…Yugi's gone somewhere' Yami whispered going back in scanning the area.

'What's with this guy? Why has he got your attention all of a sudden?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders casually 'Hmm…no reason. He's a newbie, so he must be going through a lot. I would've thought you out of all people would've known Joey'.

The blonde huffed and crossed his arms 'Yeah, yeah, just be careful. People will talk'.

'What's the worst he's going to do to me?' Yami gave a soft chuckle but began walking 'See you tomorrow Joey'.

'Yeah see ya Yami'.

Yami gave him one last wave before checking round the rocks, but still no sign of Yugi. He gave a sigh and gave up his search, knowing that he'd probably stumble across the teen tomorrow during the day.

*********************************End of chapter 2****************************

Wait…that means Yami and Joey had to die as well…hmm…I feel a lot of fans will kill me for this…

But regardless! Yes! Yami has arrived! In the second chapter no less! Will this mean something?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Power tapping

God I feel crap…

I'm sure Basaru will cheer me up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Power tapping<p>

Once the morning light flooded the cleft Yugi got up and dressed in his magically bright clothes, he bit his lip as he kicked his shoes on looking out into the early morning street; he had made his decision as he laid in bed the previous night, he was told he would be explained everything and yet despite the teachings he had received he was still as confused as ever, he was going to go back home no matter what it took.

Yugi looked up at the jagged jaws of the cleft wondering how far it spread out, debating if he should climb up it or follow its path until it reached an end or an opening. Yugi looked around when he heard a familiar voice and spotted Yami at a well, he was pulling up a bucket for an elderly woman before taking it off and passing it to her; she gave him a small bow and a thank you before shuffling off with her acquired water, Yami then glanced around before his eyes spotted Yugi and a smile came to his face.

'Yugi!' Yami jogged over before stopping himself in front of Yugi 'Morning'.

'M-Morning' Yugi mumbled and couldn't keep his eyes off the large sword that was hanging to Yami's back, the handle passed his shoulders and the tip of the sheath passed by his waist by a few centimetres—it was more a blade then a sword.

'Oh, I didn't tell you my name' He gave a chuckle before placing a hand on his chest 'I'm Yami Aten'.

'Y-Yami…right…'

Yami tilted his head 'What's wrong Yugi?'

'N-Nothing'.

Yami raised his brow before looking over his shoulder 'Oh' He then drew his weapon making Yugi jump back as Yami held the large sword in his hands. The black engraved handle clamped tightly around the long and wide blade, just the sight of it made Yugi's insides squirm and he was sure judging by the size of it that it could cut through almost everything, human or else.

'Quite a good weapon if you ask me' Yami explained casually as he rested it in both of his hands 'Strong and powerful, but light. Here hold it'.

Yug squeaked as Yami passed him the sword thinking he'd drop it from its weight, but to his surprise it felt like he was holding nothing at all. He looked at the cool blade resting against his skin before he held it up by its handle seeing it reached higher than his body would surely grow—presuming his body did grow as a Basaru.

'Great huh?'

Yugi looked up to Yami before passing his sword back which he slipped into his sheath 'But…I thought…we didn't fight'.

'We don't. But you know…when the time comes you gotta do what you gotta do'.

'Right…'

'You going to more lessons? You'll like it from now on' Yami patted Yugi's shoulder 'If you're not doing anything afterwards, wanna hang out with me and a friend of mine? We're pretty harmless; we're just going to walk through the woods'.

'Uhh…o-okay…'

'Great, I'll see you after lesson' Yami gave Yugi a small wink before running off leaving Yugi on his own. Yugi sighed and rubbed his head before changing his direction to the tower, it looked like he had no choice but to go to the teachings, but surely a walk in the woods would give Yugi the chance to escape then.

* * *

><p>After sidling up the path to the fourth level Yugi took his seating place once again, he looked around as the familiar people returned as well and Shimakage walked to the front of the class, he overlooked the students who waited patiently before clasping his hands together.<p>

'Well it looks like you all returned. Good, good' He then put his arms behind his back before walking down the aisles of stone seats 'Now that you have been exposed to our culture and have had time to tune into it, we are now ready to begin your earth summoning'.

Yugi frowned at the floor as he passed the teen "Earth summoning?" Yugi thought to himself "Sounds…familiar".

'As you are aware from one source or another, we have the ability to summon plants, creatures, anything that is bound to the ground that we live on. This is your proof of being a Basaru, for only those with the right purposes, minds, and souls can produce this power the gods choose to give you. If you however fail to pass these tests then you shall be downgraded to the third level as it shows you are not ready yet, however pass and depending on your achievement you shall be upgraded. This is your most crucial tests' He then returned to the front of the class and clasped his hands together 'Now do not fret, I don't expect all of you to catch on first try—that in itself is quite remarkable—but I assure at the end of today's lesson you will begin to understand the Basaru's power. For you see, humans believe it is an evil and wicked purpose to our lives, but in reality it is a sense of peace and a bond with the earth'.

He then opened his hands to show the others the little dragonfly that sat on his skin; it shivered its new wings before taking off into a fly around the room, it briefly stopped at Yugi letting its large glass blue eyes take in the teens shape before flying over his head and out the mouth of the classroom, disappearing into the bright sunlight sky.

'Right then, let's begin shall we?' He clasped his hands again before opening them out this time to show an exotic flower resting in his hands peacefully 'Let's begin something simple and easy to break you into this new tradition; a flower is the most simplest thing to create. You need to focus your body energy into your creation, closing your eyes can help to block out any distractions you may have. Remember, your hands and your chi are the most important tool in creation'.

Yugi rolled his eyes as the others tried to copy their teacher, some closing their eyes and whispering to themselves but nearly all of them didn't accomplish it on their first try, Shimakage went round to each of them and gave them tips and helped them out where they went wrong.

"This is so stupid" Yugi thought but clasped his hands tightly and looked up to the ceiling "How am I supposed to know my chi is working? What does it look like? How can I tell if I'm worthy enough to do all this? This isn't any gods work; this is just luck and talent. I'm sure…wait…what were their gods again? Chikyuu, Mizutama and Kuuki. Yeah, sounds really convincing".

Yugi blinked when he felt something move in his hands, he looked down and opened them up cautiously, a small bud was lying in wait and once Yugi's hands opened up it rose up and uncurled its blood red petals so it was in bloom in the teens hands. The curved spine of the plant was covered with many rough fern like leaves, the red petals curled out with gold tips curled up in a loop underneath the plant; it seemed content in sitting comfortably in Yugi's hands as the teen observed it from all angles. He couldn't believe that he had created something; he wasn't sure how he did it or if he could do it again, but it gave him a small happy bubbly feeling inside him.

'Ah, well done Mr. Mutou' Yugi looked up as Shimakage walked closer and patted his shoulder 'You've done it on the first try, you must be quite the natural at this'.

'Uhh…sure' Yugi agreed then a thought struck him 'How…do I get it out of my hands?'

'That'll be explained momentarily if you can wait just a bit' He then left Yugi to help out with the few who were still struggling.

Yugi looked down at the flower in his hand before sighing and waiting patiently until they had mastered it successfully, Shimakage stood at the front of the class and looked around at the others before nodding to himself 'Well done everyone, you've managed to get through this one way or another. Now for a little field trip' Shimakage walked to the opening before turning back to the class 'Follow me everyone'.

Everyone got up making sure their flowers that were in their cupped hands were perfectly still and not in any danger, Yugi stayed behind a little so he could linger behind the group, finding that if he looked at his flower he didn't worry about slipping off the edge of the path. They reached the ground and walked away from the pillar before stopping at an empty patch of grass, Shimakage created another flower before turning to the patient class he had 'Now, once you've created the flower you must plant it like so'.

He bent down to the ground and gently pulled his hands away so the floor gently slipped out of his hands and touched the ground, at the soft feel of dirt and grass under its loose roots it shifted around before finding a good spot and burying its roots deep under the soil to settle in its new home.

'Just let it fall gently out of your hands, and once it makes contact with the earth it'll settle itself down and enjoy its new life. Go ahead, try it'.

Everyone found their own small patch of grass before releasing their flowers to the wild, Yugi looked around with a hum before finding a secluded spot to plant his flower, he crouched down before gently letting the floor fall out of his hands and hit the ground. He watched as its roots crawled around before digging into the dirt and settling in its new home, Yugi gave a small smile and lightly stroked up its stalk as a farewell before standing up.

'You're doing quite well Mr. Mutou' Yugi looked up as Shimakage stood by his side and observed the happy flower 'For someone who was apprehensive about his new status you've got quite the spiritual soul in you'.

'It's all…new to me is all' Yugi mumbled and stoked his arm.

Shimakage lightly stroked Yugi's hair 'Everyone is scared. Especially coming here. You're alone, confused with no one you know from before, and you're entering a world you've been told to stay out of. But, from the looks of today, I think you'll do just fine here Mr. Mutou'.

Yugi looked up at him giving him a small shy smile before watching his flower until they returned to the class on the fourth level.

* * *

><p>Once the class was finished Yugi walked down the path deep in thought with himself; he rather enjoyed the lesson. True he was messing with magic, and true that he was learning the ways of the enemy, but he had created something. He didn't have much to take with pride back at home, but here he was good—at least on beginner's terms—and to create something that took most of his body energy and his will power to do made him proud. It gave him a reason; a reason to improve on something that he never had, all he needed was someone to show it off to.<p>

'Yugi!' Yugi squeaked and jumped away when hands were placed on his shoulder, Yami stared surprised at the amount of distance Yugi put between them 'S-Sorry…I didn't mean to make you jump…'

'N-No. I was thinking' Yugi reassured as he rubbed the back of his neck 'U-Umm…the woods right?'

'Yeah. You still coming?'

'S-Sure'.

Yami smiled and walked by Yugi's side as they went through the town 'My friend is already there, he got in trouble with lessons so he left early'.

'Eh? You can get in trouble?' Yugi questioned quite surprised, the people didn't seem to have any sense of wrongdoing.

'Of course' Yami chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully 'He just broke something, so I promised I'll help him fix it'.

Yugi then pointed to himself 'And…what about me?'

'Well I thought you might like to tag along, newbies don't really go too far from the town and you miss out on some of the best places'.

'Oh? Like what?'

'Uhh…' Yami chuckled 'You'll find these boring no doubt but there's the forest which is pretty, the waterfall, the top of the cleft, the great tree. There are loads of places like that' Yami looked at Yugi and gave a shy smile 'Eh but you're probably not interested in that stuff…'

'What? No, no' Yugi shook his head 'I think they all sound great. You have to show me all of them one day'.

'Really? Great!' Yami gave a grin 'I'm sure I'll get round to showing you every part of this place. It may look boring but trust me, when you know what to do it's quite fun'.

Yugi gave a smile but looked around as he heard slashing, he then noticed a blonde he recognised from Yami's game the previous day, a large sword similar to Yami's in his hands as he swiped at a rather strong looking rock. Yugi frowned wondering why someone would do such a futile attempt against a rock, but Yugi was proven wrong when he gave it one more slash and the blade instead of ricocheting off the hard surface tore right through the boulder, the top half slid off before falling off and landing on its back revealing a more silver like stone buried deep inside it. He moved closer and thrust his sword into the rock making the silver substance pop out to which he grabbed quickly, Yami walked over to him before realising Yugi wasn't following him.

'Yugi, you okay?' Yami asked.

'He…just cut…through that rock…' Yugi whispered astonished.

'Yeah, Joey gets access to the best swords' Yami pulled Yugi closer in his stunned form making the other look up 'Joey this is Yugi, Yugi this is Joey my best friend'.

'Hey' Joey greeted.

Yugi gave a shaky nod 'H-Hi…'

Joey tilted his head and turned to Yami 'Is he okay?'

'He's a little new to things' Yami explained nodding to Joey's sword.

'Oh right' Joey put it away in the sheath on his back before gesturing the two to follow 'Come on then, the day won't wait for us'.

Yugi kept glued to Yami's side as the path they were following soon turned to lush grass and trees started to appear, Joey turned on the spot and walked backwards so he could see the other two.

'So Yugi, how are you finding things so far?' Joey asked casually.

'Umm…different…' Yugi answered.

'Yeah that's how I found it, but trust me it's like the best place to be. Well in my opinion anyway'.

'I guess…' Yugi then looked up before squeaking and hugging Yami's arms tightly 'Wh-What are those?'

The two looked up at the surrounding blue blanket, large green and deep purple eyes watching them from the sheets of blue with a wild and menacing look, Yami and Joey however chuckled seeing no danger from them making Yugi look up fearfully.

'Watch this, you'll like it' Joey then put his hands over his mouth before making a loud animal noise—one that Yugi had never heard which gave him a fright—the blue sheets then began to move before taking off in the air.

The black bodies attached to them were quite small compared to the wings, but the long antennas and the flapping of their wings Yugi was sure they were just large butterflies, the beats of their wings fluttering around them could be heard and Yugi watched as the sky became colours of blue, green and purple as the butterflies left their resting places in fear and disappeared altogether. They stood in silence for a few moments before Joey started walking into the woods; Yami looked down and gave a small chuckle.

'You're easily scared aren't you?' Yami questioned hinting to Yugi clamped tightly around his arm.

'Wh-What? O-Oh' Yugi eased up on his hold but still kept his arms around the males, too scared to be left alone to wonder through 'S-Sorry…'

'It's fine' Yami calmly walked with Yugi as they caught up with Joey who was looking through the undergrowth mumbling to himself.

As they entered Yugi took the chance to observe the woods that apparently surrounded their new settlement; and as they walked deeper into it, despite it only being the entrance, he could understand why Yami found it a place to be. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. The trees were tall and spread out far; their bodies were green thickly covered with lush moss that grew on its sides, on the floor were bushes ripe with berries and flowers that were in bloom with colours of wide variety. Yugi's eyes took in all he could without thinking it was all a dream, Yami watched Yugi's amazement with a small smile before looking up as Joey drew his sword.

'I call the first one!' Joey exclaimed before running off to crouch down by a flower. It was round in shape and was quite small in size compared to the other towering flowers around it, Joey however seemed interested in it and in one swipe cut the head off from its body. Yugi watched with a raised brow as Joey plucked a seed from it and walked over to the two.

'Here Yug, you can hold them right?' Joey asked before placing the flower in Yugi's hand.

Yugi looked down at the soft tickling feeling before nodding 'Yeah…I guess…'

Joey gave a grin before running back and pushing the seed that he took gently into the soil, once that was dug deep into the ground Joey got up and looked around again, Yugi looked at the delicate flower in his hand then turned to Yami for an explanation.

'These are Joey's materials' Yami explained nodding to the flower 'For his glider'.

'But…it's a flower' Yugi bluntly said 'How can it be a material for anything?'

Yami chuckled and lead Yugi alone 'It depends if you know how to use them is all' Yami patted Yugi's back before running off 'Hey Joey I found another one!'

'Awesome! Grab it for me!'

* * *

><p>The three teens walked around the woods for a while, both Yami and Joey cut the flowers when they found them and planted a seed before searching on, Yugi was left to carry the bunch they had gathered up and admire the woods and its inhabitants more. Joey came up to Yugi and did a quick count of the flowers before nodding, a smile coming to his face as he took them from Yugi.<p>

'Yeah, this will be enough' Joey then ruffled Yugi's hair making him whine 'Thanks for the help Yug'.

'I hardly did anything' Yugi mumbled.

'But you did help' Joey looked around with a frown 'Where's Yami gone?'

'Hey you guys' They looked up to see Yami land on a branch holding up an apple he had found 'Apple?'

After climbing up the cleft wall a few rocks at a time they found a ledge to sit on and enjoy the small fruit Yami had collected for them, Yugi was still looking around at the view they had while Joey was inspecting his collection of materials, Yami gladly enjoyed most of the apples in peace and look around when he heard the odd birdcall now and then. Yugi finished one apple and put the core aside before a thought hit him, he looked up at the two biting his lip as he did so.

'I just thought…' Yugi spoke up making the two look to him 'You're both…young right?'

'Seventeen' Yami proudly said 'Joey's twenty now'.

'Just been my birthday' Joey added.

'But…that means you've been…dead right?'

'Oh' Yami gave a laugh before lifting his shirt up, Yugi was sure he would've taken in the muscles that were built into Yami's smooth skin if his eyes didn't latch on to the strange pattern on his side. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen before, a tattoo of orange lines intertwining and dancing with each other, it covered a decent amount of his side and strangely enough it looked like it was part of his skin.

'I was mugged when I was twelve, didn't survive' Yami explained before pulling his shirt down 'When they took me out they healed me up and now, here I am'.

'Right' Yugi gave a small nod before turning to Joey 'What about you Joey?'

'Mmm…war' Joey mumbled.

Yugi stared at him 'But…I thought you don't get reborn if you're died in a war?' Yugi questioned.

Yami leaned closer to Yugi so he can whisper in his ear 'Something was different about him. He was forced into the war or something like that. He doesn't like to talk about it much'.

'Oh…right' Yugi bit his lip and decided to drop the conversation but it ended up silent again, making him rather uncomfortable.

'Hey Yugi' Yugi turned back to Yami who was smiling 'Tomorrow me and Joey were going to head to the waterfall, wanna come with? If that's okay with you Joey'.

'Fine by me' Joey reassured as he took hold of the flowers again.

'Uhh…i-is it dangerous?'

'Nah it's totally safe. Wanna come?'

'Uhh…y-yes I'd like to' Yugi gave a small smile back before hugging his knees "I guess this means…I've made friends?" Yugi hid his head in his knees "I feel guilty about wanting leaving this place…"

********************************End of chapter 3*****************************

Aha yes…I gave them quite nasty deaths haven't I?

But that's not important! Yugi's made friends and has tapped into his Basaru power! Coincidence?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Fifth level

Don't worry; I don't plan to bore you too much with Yugi's lessons.

They're mostly filler anyway.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Fifth level<p>

Yugi woke up the next day much like he had done previously; watching the light flowers curl up for rest before dressing himself and getting himself ready for the day ahead, he walked down the stairs giving a yawn before stopping, tilting his head and staring.

Sat by his front door was another letter, Yugi moved over to it before bending down to pick up the delicate paper, it was blank without a name so Yugi wasn't sure who sent it but gently tore open the top and took the letter out. The familiar black ink style reminded Yugi of his first letter about his lessons, so he was sure it was going to be about the same thing again.

"Dear Mr. Mutou

It has come to our attention that you have been progressing well in your learning and we would like to congratulate you on receiving a raise to the fifth level. May your learning bloom to a great experience.

Sincerely Minister Sui Okumura"

Yugi read it a few more times before tilting his head in confusion 'Fifth level? Already?' Yugi sighed and rubbed his head 'I'll ask Yami and Joey about it today…I did promise to meet them'.

* * *

><p>Yami read through the letter before handing it to Yugi with a small smile 'Ah that's just a standard letter Yugi, don't worry about it'.<p>

'O-Oh…' Yugi pocketed it in his shirt which laid with Yami's and Joey's shirt on the rock before turning back to Yami 'So…have I moved up or something?'

'Pretty much. You must be a natural'.

'But…it's a little quick don't you think? I've only been on the fourth level for like…two days'.

'Yeah, the education system works a little differently than back in human world; you move up depending on how you're doing in that set, if you're doing too well they move you up to a higher level and if you're not doing so well they move you down. Simple as'.

'Oh…' Yugi pulled his legs up to hug them within his arms 'So…I'm goodat it? Even though I've only done it for one day?'

'Teachers have a good way of seeing potential' Yami chuckled and looked up as Joey called to them before jumping into the small pool of water 'Just remember to go up one morel level tomorrow, I did that one time. Embarrassing'.

'Right…so what level are you and Joey on?'

'We've both finished our Earth summoning training. We're into the warrior stuff now. I'm level five; Joey's a level seven if you couldn't tell by the awesome weapons he gets'.

'Right…'

'Hey! Are you two going to join or not?' Joey called out as he swam backwards lightly.

Yami chuckled and slid off the rock letting his body get soaked by the water until he swam out 'Come on Yugi' Yami encouraged 'Joey won't leave us alone until we're swimming'.

'O-Okay' Yugi peered into the crystal blue water before gently lowering his legs to feel it's cool temperature shiver up his leg 'A-Are you sure there's nothing living in it?'

'Trust me Yugi it's safe'.

Yugi bit his lip but lowered more of his body into the water until it came to his chest, his small legs couldn't reach the bottom of the pool while Yami's almost reached it and Joey could walk along the bottom if he so wished. It was daunting to the teen at his small height, and if he got too close to the waterfall it could push him easily under the water, how long would he survive without air?

He swam closer to Yami who was trying to fight off Joey who was throwing handfuls of water to him 'U-Umm…I-I'm not a very good swimmer…' Yugi admitted cringing lightly as Joey splashed some water to them.

'That's alright' Yami reassured smiling to him 'Just stick next to me; if you think you're gonna drown just cling onto me. I'm a pretty strong swimmer'.

Yugi blushed lightly but nodded 'S-Sure…if I'm not a bother…'

'Not at all. I can't blame you for nearly drowning can I?'

Yugi giggled lightly 'You're too nice Yami…'

Yami chuckled and nodded as well 'Yeah I know' Yami looked up as he noticed Joey standing in front of them watching them 'Something wrong Joey?'

Joey stood in silence for a few moments before smirking 'You two should totally date each other'.

Both of them turned crimson and Yugi even gave a little squeak at Joey's suggestion 'J-Joey! Don't say things like that! We're just friends!' Yami protested heavily.

'Alright, alright' Joey held his hands up in defence before smirking 'Though you two sure do look guilty about it'.

'That's it!' Yami dived his hands under water before sending water into the blonde's face 'You are so going to get it now!'

'Ooohhh like I'm scared!' Joey teased before swimming away as Yami pursued to chase him.

Yugi watched the two males play fight in the water as Joey continued to taunt Yami; he rubbed his reddened cheeks before swimming to the side of the rocks knowing he had something to at least pull himself up on in case he did the stupid thing and let himself get pulled under.

"I have a feeling Joey will enjoy teasing me…" Yugi gave a small groan to himself "It's like school all over again".

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi found himself climbing up the spiral path once again but this time passing his old class as he came up to the fifth level, he peeked his head around the corner to look into the talkative room; it looked identical to his other classroom with the same stone seatings and hanging plants colouring the brown walls, in this class there were a few more younger men and women which Yugi was glad of—it was better than learning with men as old as his own grandfather—Yugi bravely stepped out of his observing point and walked into the classroom before taking a seat and watching the others chat amongst themselves. Soon a teacher walked in and everyone immediately silenced, it was a woman this time, and quite a young to add.<p>

She reminded Yugi of Sui with her looks; she had long white blonde hair which was draped over her shoulder in a sideways ponytail, she was skinny in size but her body was mostly covered in her blue and purple dress that reached down to her legs with small slits in the side showing her skin.

'Right, it's good that you're all here; even the newcomers' Yugi was sure she looked his way when she mentioned the last statement, making a shiver go down his spine 'Right then, let's continue where we left off'.

Yugi at first was a little confused about what they were talking about but after a while he soon picked up and sat learning, he began to notice how easily he accepted his new culture and their ways of life; something he once considered a sinful thing to do. If it truly was a sinful thing to do, the Basaru people wouldn't be in existence, and surely he would've been punished for learning his new culture. This was the right thing to do now, and although he wished he could see his grandfather one last time, this was his home now.

After lessons finished Yugi gave a small sigh as he stepped on the grass and shrugged his shoulders lightly, loosening his body somewhat with a smile on his face—a true smile he gave for the first time—he felt relaxed and more open-minded about his new life. He was sure if his grandfather saw him then he would claim he had been brainwashed, he knew otherwise; these people were just like them—if not better—and he couldn't explain it to his old family, they'd probably kill him on first sight regardless.

Yugi looked towards the entrance of the woods and with a small hum decided to walk closer to it and enter the forest, he looked around at the lush trees remembering his two visits through the woods before stopped and gasped. The same wild eyes looked down at him with their green and purple colours, but once remembering it was a butterfly Yugi laughed lightly and sucked a deep breath, inflating his chest.

'ROAR!' Yugi shouted at it as loud as he could.

The butterfly's wings shivered before it took off, the force of its wings moved loose dirty as it lifted away before flying off into the sky; Yugi gave a small chuckle before carrying on through his path into the forest. The forest was unchanged from how Yugi saw it last time, the flowers were still their bright and beautiful colours and the lush green moss and grass still covered the rich brown colours of the trees and the dirt, the distant sound of the waterfall crashing was becoming closer as Yugi moved in its direction.

A strange relaxation went through Yugi as he took in the fine details of the forest around him, a warm comforting feeling he sought for in a mother. He stopped at a batch of colourful and sweet smelling flowers at the side of the path, he kneeled down and stroked over their vibrant petals feeling their smooth texture against his fingers, a smile spread on his lips once again as he sat comfortably next to the flowers enjoying his small peaceful moment.

Perhaps this was the reason that the Basaru existed; reminding people about the ground they lived on and the plants and creatures around them big and small, he couldn't remember the last time he thought about the plants that surrounded his home or the people he lived with, though he was sure if he had it would not have changed his life very much. He just hoped that soon, maybe people—be it many or one—would stop and listen to him and the others, it would just be enough to stop the war going on between them.

Yugi heard a rumble and looked up seeing the once clear sky turn a dark grey colour and after a few more rumbles a heavy downpour began, Yugi's eyes flickered to stop the rain from hitting his eyes, instead it mostly hit his face and dampened his clothes. Yugi's eyes finally closed and he gave a small sigh as he laid backwards and enjoyed the cool hit of the rain against his body, despite the cold and wet touch to his body which wasn't very smart to lay in its presence.

Yugi gave another content sigh as he ran his fingers through his wet hair; he truly was at home now.

********************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Every man has his castle. Err…is Yugi classed as a man?

But yes, Yugi has finally decided to stay! Which is good 'cause Yami's there and I put puzzleshipping in the description so he better!

Review and stay tuned for next chapter!


	5. Glider

To be quite frank…

I wrote this story just for this equipment, its hell lots of fun!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Glider<p>

Over the following weeks Yugi only advanced through his education with ease and enjoyed spending time with his new friends. At the moment he was waking up from his sleep with a yawn and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he woke up, he decided to get dressed and headed downstairs, a smile came to his lips as he saw a familiar letter sitting on the inside of his front door.

He reached down and picked up the letter to open it up and read the message, he frowned as he read some more making it confuse him even more.

"Dear Yugi Mutou

We congratulate you on reaching the seventh level of learning; however we must inform you that we wish you to obtain a Glider before your next lesson to prevent awkward learning from onwards.

Sincerely Minister Sui Okumura".

Yugi stared at it before folding it back up again 'A Glider? What's one of them?' Yugi mused with a sigh 'I'll have to ask Yami about it'.

* * *

><p>Once Yugi was sure Yami would've woken up during the morning he went out in search for him, once finding his friend he explained about his confusion with the letter, but when he did Yami gave a small smile and a chuckle at Yugi's perplex nature.<p>

'Oh Yugi, you still have a lot to learn' Yami teased lightly before patting his shoulder 'A Glider is one of our valued items'.

'Oh…but…what is it? What does it do?'

'As the name suggests, it helps us fly' Yami explained looking up at the open fissure 'We use it to fly out of the fissure to explore or to use for aerial attacks or whatnot'.

'Oh…what does it look like?'

'Anything, it depends on what the person is like, there's a crazy old man who makes them. He'll help you out'.

'Oh…d-does it cost much?'

Yami lightly laughed but shook his head 'Not at all, you just have to get the right stuff for him. I'll help you out with that'.

'Oh…it says by the next lesson…so I should do it soon right?'

'Yeah, it takes a day to make' Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled him along 'This way Yugi'.

Yugi gave a small blush but stumbled after Yami as he took him through the town, they soon came to a small shop that stuck out from the other buildings; it was different with the others having one part of the wall cut open so people could see into it, much like a stall built into a house. As they got closer they heard mumbling and when Yugi peeked over the small counter door he saw the man Yami had talked about before sitting on the floor sewing something together, he was almost as small as Yugi was and skinny too, frail shaky hands barely managed to poke the needle in the right place from time to time but he managed. His clothes hung loosely off him and Yugi could spot some makeshift belts wrapped around the loose clothing so they were more fitting to his shape. The shop behind him was filled with what looked like kites, the faded colours of red, blue, purple and green dyed most of the kites and tails fluttered off from various points on the shapes depending on their design. Some were of dragons, others of butterflies or fish otherwise they were simple shapes of ovals or triangles.

Yami cleared his throat to gain the man's attention, he looked up to the teens before sighing annoyed and got up to meet them over the counter.

'Yes? What is it you want?' He questioned.

'My friend here needs a Glider' Yami explained nudging to Yugi.

The man turned his frown to Yugi and inspected his appearance before patting his hair slightly 'You have large hair'.

'Umm…yeah' Yugi mumbled as he took back his hand 'So, what do I need to do to get a Glider?'

He hummed in thought before holding up his hand 'Five things' He answered 'I need some wood, some amorous flowers, some thick vines, some bulbs of truth, and some traverse flowers. Think you can remember that?'

'Err…sure'.

The man waited a few moments 'Well? What are you waiting for? I'm not going to wait all day for you'.

'Oh I'm going' Yugi quickly scurried away with Yami by his side.

'I'll help you don't worry' Yami reassured.

Yugi gave a smile as he heard the elder mumble 'Thanks Yami…never heard of most of the things I'm looking for'.

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi went in search of the materials in the woods, Yugi was lucky that Yami knew what Yugi had to look for and helped him collect a bundle full of flowers and such, Yugi looked at the delicate petals and the long plants he carried back through town in thought.<p>

'I have no idea how this will become a Glider' Yugi commented twirling a flower in between his fingers.

Yami gave a chuckle 'It's a…difficult art to master. But trust me, that'll become a Glider'.

'Alright…' Yugi sighed and looked up as they approached the shop once again.

The two teens stood at the counter and peeked through into the shop, the man had finished with the glider he was working on before and he was holding it delicately in his hands admiring his work, Yugi put the plants on the counter before giving it a small tap to get his attention.

The man turned to them before putting it aside and walking over to them, inspecting eyes washed over the materials to make sure they were in good condition, he then looked up at Yugi who was waiting for an answer.

'Hmm…it still is missing something' He then pointed a frail finger at Yugi 'I need something of you'.

'Of me?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes' He then reached closer and pulled on Yugi's hair, the teen yelped and rubbed his head as he stared at the single strand of hair the man had pulled out 'Okay it'll be ready tomorrow, don't bother me until then'.

'Sure…' Yugi and Yami walked away, when they were far away enough Yugi turned to the taller male 'That guy really is crazy'.

Yami gave a soft laugh 'Yeah he is. But hey, he gives us Gliders we can't really argue against it'.

'Hey Yami, do you have a Glider too?'

'You bet I do. Want to see it?'

Yugi nodded excitedly and followed Yami back into the town returning back to the normal looking homes, then soon they stopped at Yami's house and Yugi waited outside patiently for Yami to return, Yugi looked around at the empty street and rocked on his heels lightly to distract himself.

'Here we go' Yugi turned as Yami walked back out with a Glider in his hands.

It was in a soft triangle shape with a round point and ending with loose tails trailing onto the ground, it was painted in deep blood red swirling off into dark purple and created a stained shadow onto the ground with its colours, a small thin wooden frame was built into it stretching the fabric over it and two small strips hung on opposite sides. Yugi smiled and lightly stroked over the fabric, feeling the soft texture underneath his skin, he gave a small giggle and turned to Yami.

'I think it's beautiful'.

Yami smiled and lightly and stroked over it as well 'Thanks…I really like it too. They really are beautiful. Hey I can give you an extra flying lesson tomorrow after yours is finished, it'll help you out'.

'Really? Thanks'.

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi didn't waste any time in going to the Glider shop the next day, eager to see what his would look like, he stood at the counter lightly tapping his fingers on the wood as the elder looked around his shop for Yugi's Glider.<p>

'Ah here it is' Yugi smiled wildly as he approached Yugi before handing it over 'Now don't you break it, they aren't easy to mend'.

'I promise to keep it safe' Yugi held it out observing his new item; it was in the shape of butterfly wings and stretched quite wide, it was a bright green, pink and blue in colours and like Yami's had two strips hanging opposite each other on the wings. Yugi turned to the man and gave him a small bow 'Thank you very much'.

Yugi then eagerly skipped away eager to show off his new wings to Yami, he rushed through the town before he found Yami sitting outside his house tending to his weapons, he looked up when he heard approaching feet and watched as Yugi rushed up and held his Glider out in front of him.

'Look! Look! It's made!' Yugi squealed excitedly 'Isn't it beautiful?'

Yami gave a soft laugh but nodded 'Yeah, it's cute like you are'.

Yugi gave giggle and moved it a little so he could watch the decorations on his Glider move a little in the small breeze it got 'It's so pretty, I don't want to use it'.

'Oh? So you don't want to have flying lessons?' Yami asked as he stood up 'I was kinda looking towards it'.

Yugi shook his head 'Of course I want to learn! Please?'

Yami hummed and stroked his chin 'Well, since you asked nicely' Yami returned inside his house for a few moments before joining Yugi outside with his own Glider in his hands 'Okay, then let's go'.

Yugi tilted his head as he followed Yami through the town 'Wait, where are we going?'

'On top of the fissure' Yugi's face paled and looked up at the high rocks that protected the town 'Got some good winds up there, perfect for learning'.

'B-But…we could fall…and it would hurt…'

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's head making him whimper out of nerves 'You don't need to worry, if something happened I'd be there to look after you. Don't you trust me?'

Yugi looked up at him with a smile and nodded 'Yeah…I trust you'.

'Good. Then follow me, we have quite a walk to the top of the fissure'.

Yugi followed Yami through the forests and to the side of the fissure that had a cut path along its side leading up to the smooth surface above, Yugi watched the forest grow smaller and smaller underneath him before a gust of wind hit him making him squeak and trudge through the sudden wind force until he stood at the top with Yami, both of their hairs blowing around in a mess and their Gliders were rustling in the wind. Yami moved closer to the jagged edge to lean and see deep into its core before turning to Yugi, his usual reassuring smile to calm his nerves.

'Come on, you need to come closer' Yami comforted and held his hand out.

Yugi blushed lightly but shuffled closer before holding Yami's hand and allowing himself to get pulled dangerously closer to the edge, he could feel his heart race inside his body realising the fall was deathly and gripped Yami's hand tighter, he didn't want to drag Yami down with him if he fell but he didn't want to stand without holding onto something either.

'Okay, first you have to hold onto the holders. Like this' Yami let go of Yugi's hand before holding onto the straps on his Glider, it hovered above his head lightly caught in the wind but not being tugged around hard enough for it to slip out of his hands 'Now you try it'.

Yugi bit his lip not wanting to let go of his new Glider in case it flew off and he never saw it again, but he quickly held onto the straps tightly giving a small squeak as it was almost forced out of his hands but he kept a tight hold on it with all his might. He stood still for a while to make sure he had a good hold on it before smiling at Yami, showing he was ready to move on to the next part.

'Ready? The next part is to jump' Yami then took off into a run before jumping off the edge, Yugi wanted to scream after the male fell but restrained himself when he saw Yami float up casually, he turned to Yugi with a smile as he guided the Glider to turn the way he wanted it to 'Come on, the wind will keep you afloat'.

Yugi felt his legs shake at the sheer thought of dropping off the edge of a fissure and hoping he would stay afloat, he held tightly before running off the edge with his eyes closed, as soon as he felt the ground leave the touch of his feet he bravely opened his eyes to see the jaws and the trees hanging underneath his feet as he glided through the sky. A smile came to his face when he realised he was flying and tugged on the handles as he got it to fly in a particular direction, he tried to follow Yami through the air and copy him the best to his abilities until they landed back on their feet on top of the fissure.

Yami turned to Yugi as he came to a stumbling halt but managed to stop himself nonetheless 'So did you enjoy yourself?'

'It…was terrifying…but fun!' Yugi giggled as he held his Glider in his hands 'I've never had so much fun before!'

Yami laughed as he held his Glider under his arm 'It is lots of fun. And useful too. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Yugi…I like hanging out with you'.

Yugi gave a small inward giggle and his fingers fiddled with his Glider as he tried to hide his blush 'Mmm…thanks…' He mumbled shyly.

The two stood in awkward silence for a few moments, Yugi felt his heart beat pick up for no reason and he was about to stutter himself away before there was a roar from the wind and Yugi squeaked as he almost toppled over from the force, Yami brushed back some of his hair and held Yugi's hand.

'Come on, let's get out of here before we're blown away' Yami joked as he helped Yugi back onto the path.

Yugi didn't let go of Yami for fear he would get blown away once more but soon found out he kept his grip to enjoy the simple touch from Yami's hand to his own, a new feeling arising from deep inside him as he watched Yami's every movement.

*********************************End of chapter 5****************************

I think this must be a new record for me…

But a new feeling eh? Seems like someone is thinking more than just kindness.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Undoi festival

I love cultures with big festivals.

It's the best!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Undoi festival<p>

Yugi found his comfortable zone in lessons after his flying lesson with Yami and spent a lot of time with his new friends, but soon everyone was busy and with a small explanation from his friends Yugi found out that the Undoi festival was close, it was very special and Yami apparently had an important role in it so had to practice a lot more than normal so let Joey and Yugi hang out on their own.

Soon the town was covered in festival decorations and everyone was excited for the day ahead, Yugi stood in his room trying to think if there were special clothes to wear for the occasion but he decided to choose the light coloured clothes he usually wore. Yugi looked to the door as he tied the belt around his waist hearing the front door open, a habit Yugi got used to in time.

'Yo Yug, it's about to start you in?' Joey called out.

'Just a minute Joey' Yugi called back as he sorted his clothes to perfection before hurrying down to meet his friend at the door 'Where's Yami?'

'He's getting himself ready for the game. You're going to miss it if you don't move your butt'.

'Okay, let's go' Yugi smiled as he followed Joey into the town, they soon joined with the crowd of other people ready to start the celebrations.

The crowd flooded to one of the altars built into the side of the fissure way, it too was decorated to fit the occasion with gold and red bands and many coloured flowers scattering every hooking place they could find on the strange looking statue. The higher officials sat in seats next to the statue overlooking the others and making sure everything was in proper order, everyone else had to make do with sitting or standing on the grass in front of the statue, a small area was left untouched presumably for the entertainment they had arranged for the festival.

Yugi and Joey managed to get relatively close to the front so they had the best view of the entertainment, there was chatter for a few moments before the elder—a rather older looking man with apparent great power explained by Joey and Yami—stood up and silenced everyone, his grey eyes looking over them before holding up his hands.

'Today we are here to bless upon the great Undoi festival' He echoed out for everyone to hear 'May the celebrations begin and please our gods'.

There was a loud cheer and applause which Yugi joined in with everyone else before the festival began. First there was dancing and music, bright glittering colours dressed the dancers as they moved in time with the banging of the drums and chimes of the wind instruments, even Yugi found himself swaying occasionally with the beat of the music. They moved aside after they were done and soaked up the applause to let some acrobats take the attention, Yugi watched enviously as they bent their backs artistically and twisted and turned to make people gasp, but soon after they were done familiar people started to go out onto the empty patch of grass.

It was the group of males Yami hung around with when Yugi first saw him, and Yugi soon spotted Yami but ended up blushing heavily when he saw his friend. Yami—as well as the other team members—were practically bare apart from the small black shorts they were wearing; the same with the other team except theirs were a duller copper colour to distinguish team members. Yugi couldn't help but admire Yami's pale and toned chest he had on show and not even his healing mark ruined the flow of his body, he wasn't sure why such a piece of the body made his heart flutter and his mouth dry.

'Hey Yami! You better win!' Joey called out making Yugi's back snap tense when he looked over to them and gave them a wave before turning back to his team.

Joey gave a chuckle before turning to Yugi, tilting his head 'Hey Yug, you've gone red' Joey commented before putting his hand against Yugi's forehead 'Are you ill or something?'

'N-No…j-just a little warm today' Yugi lied with a nervous laugh as he pulled on his shirt 'Phew. Sure is hot. Yep. So hot'.

Joey raised his brow but sat back with a smirk 'Yeah sure it is'.

Yugi was absorbed by the game watching Yami closely as he tackled the other guys and dodged any assaults before scoring for the team, under the heat and exercise Yami began to sweat and occasionally wiped his forehead to clear the sweat away, the liquid glistening on his body made him appear like he was a diamond making Yugi only blush more. Soon the game was over with Yami's team as the winners, the group quickly crashed into each other as they cheered loudly before they bowed to the other team and thanked them for the game. Yugi watched as Yami walked away with the other groups as the next form of entertainment came on, Yugi gave a sigh as Yami was lost within the crowds and he couldn't see him anymore.

'He'll be back, he's just getting changed' Joey reassured with a smirk.

'I-I know' Yugi stuttered before trying to distract his mind.

It was almost an hour later before Yugi jumped at a hand on his shoulder and he saw Yami sit down next to him, dressed back into his normal clothes and looking drier and refresher after his game.

'Hey, how you enjoying it?' Yami asked.

'I-It's good' Yugi answered with a light pink colour to his cheek 'You played…really well'.

'Thanks'.

'Pfft. He played like an old woman!' Joey teased with a smirk.

'Well I guess that means I'm good that I can still win and not play to the best of my abilities' Yami remarked back.

'Yeah right'.

'I can. I bet I can dance around you and still win'.

'Now that I'd like to see'.

'Guys, guys' Yugi interrupted 'How about we leave the competitiveness for another day? It's a festival after all'.

'Yeah okay Yugi, sorry' Yami apologised.

'Yeah likewise…' Joey smirked towards Yami 'Still doesn't mean you're the best'.

'Shut up' Yami whispered back making Yugi roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>The festival went well into the night having to light a large fire to keep the area lit up as they proceeded through the night, soon a feast was held and no one took time in helping themselves to the lush food they were given, even Yugi had his own small bundle of food he managed to get before anyone else took it from him.<p>

Yami looked up when he heard someone call at him noticing the team from before 'I'll be a minute guys' Yami stood up to jog over to his team, chatting with them and getting proud pats on the back.

Yugi watched Yami from a distance seeing how easily he fit in with the others of their home, he truly was a remarkable man, one that Yugi couldn't take his eyes away for a second. Joey smirked and leaned closer to the unaware Yugi.

'I know you like Yami' Joey sung in Yugi's ear.

Yugi blushed a deep crimson colour and turned to Joey 'I-I don't!' Yugi protested.

'Sure you don't' Joey agreed sarcastically 'You've been watching him all day with your cheeks going redder and redder, you are so in love with him'.

Yugi turned away as he bit down on his lip not wanting to admit to his friend about the truthful observations, he had noticed he watched Yami quite a lot, and there was something strange fluttering around as he kept his eyes on the male. But love? It seemed so strong of a word that Yugi hadn't thought about it, he wasn't even sure what made love so how could he be sure?

'Your silence says it all' Joey teased turning back to his food.

Yugi gave a small sigh and ignored Joey as a small punishment for making him think too deep into his staring, Yami did return to his two friends to enjoy the evening with them, but after Joey's helpful insight on Yugi's behaviour the teen was sure he couldn't face Yami without burning just as bright as the fire did.

* * *

><p>Soon the festival came to an end with the elder thanking everyone for the joyous event, Yugi gave a yawn as he stood up with his friends so they wouldn't get trampled by the others ready to go home and crawl into their beds.<p>

'Man I am exhausted' Joey stretched his arms before turning to the two 'You two going home?'

'I'm going to walk Yugi home first' Yami explained making Yugi blush again.

'Y-You don't have to Yami' Yugi reassured 'I-I can walk home on my own'.

'Nonsense, it'll be fine' Yami put his arm around Yugi's shoulders making Yugi blush even harder as they started to walk away 'Night Joey'.

'Goodnight you two' Joey called out; Yugi could only imagine the smirk going across his face as they walked off.

Yugi and Yami trudged through the dark in silence, Yami keeping a safe arm around Yugi to make sure they weren't parted for a second before they reached his house, Yugi looked up when he saw his similar house and gently eased Yami's arm away as he opened the door and turned to Yami. Smiles went between them but no words before Yugi spoke up, clearing his throat to break the atmosphere between them.

'I-I had a lot of fun' Yugi stuttered 'C-Can't wait for the next one…'

'Yeah me too. I'll try to spend a lot more time with you next time. A-And Joey' Yami quickly added with a smile 'Anyway, I should let you sleep so…goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi gave a smile as well 'Goodnight Yami'.

Yami gave a nod and backed away waving lightly as he turned to walk down the path, Yugi watched him disappear into the night before shutting the door and sighing heavily, Yugi lightly felt over his cheeks feeling the heat emit from them. Yugi smiled dreamily before shaking his head and yawning, trying to tell his mind he was tired and he should get to bed as soon as he could.

However as Yugi stood in the dim light of his room dressing himself for sleep, the thoughts of Yami crept back into his mind silently but powerfully, a pink colour came to his cheeks as he laid in his bed hugging his pillow tightly to his middle repeating the memory of Yami in his mind.

He gave a deep sigh and hugged his pillow tighter to his chest before he whispered 'Yami…' He then broke out into sniggers and curled up so he could bury his head in the pillow to silence his happiness.

*******************************End of chapter 6******************************

Daw isn't it nice when someone has a crush?

Seems like Yugi isn't the only one though…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. New Year's present

This time skip is necessary!

Ha!

If you aren't old enough or don't like **Don't read between the bold!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-New Year's present<p>

The year continued on happily for the three teens, spending more time with each other brought them closer and Yugi progressed to the top of his studies which made him feel accomplished that he learnt all he did about his new way of life. The year came to a close when the people were bustling and were in high tunes, the end of the year and the beginning of the year caused for a celebration, and no one was leaving any part unattended.

Everyone had a role to play in the preparations of the Year party, even Yugi but he was glad his was just a minor role of the party, but it was part he was going to play out nonetheless. Yugi hummed as he sat outside his house sorting out the small decorations he had been assigned to, despite the winter look on the surrounding fissure the sun shone down brightly warming the small teen while he worked, Yugi just wished he had bright sun instead of snow when he lived with his grandfather.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up seeing Yami standing in front of him 'You still doing that?'

'Yeah. Aren't you?' Yugi questioned.

'I just finished, came to see if you needed help'.

'Ah I'm fine, I'm just enjoying the day as it is'.

'Okay' Yami stood in silence for a few moments while his face gained a soft look 'Say Yugi…are you going to the party tonight?'

'Aren't we all?' Yugi queried.

'I'm not really into the New Year's party…too loud…but I wouldn't mind hanging out in your house to watch the fireworks…if that's okay with you?'

'Umm…' Yugi gave a light blush trying to find the bad side to being alone with Yami, but he could only find the fact he would look like a fool and that wouldn't stop him 'S-Sure…will Joey come?'

'He's…got other ideas for the party' Yami explained vaguely 'I'm sure he doesn't want to be dragged by us when he has someone else'.

'Oh, okay then' Yugi then stood up 'I guess I'll have to clean and get some food ready then for tonight'.

Yami gave a small nod before smiling and turning to walk away 'I'll see you tonight then Yugi'.

The small teen watched his crush walk away before giving a sigh of relief and hugging his body, not believing his luck that he was going to spend the New Year with Yami.

* * *

><p>Yugi finished up sprucing up his house just in time for the night to cloud in, he could see a faint fiery glow from the main group of the party, Yugi gave a smile as he stood at his door and hoped that everyone who was at the party was enjoying it to its fullest.<p>

'Hey Yugi' Yugi looked up to see Yami approach him from the dark street 'Happy New Year'.

'You too Yami' Yugi giggled before letting the male inside his house 'Here, you can come in'.

'Thanks' Yami took his shoes off as he stepped inside and briefly looked around the house 'I bet you can see the fire from here right?'

'Yeah from upstairs is best' Yugi answered 'It's almost as big as a signal fire'.

The two spent the night together occasionally looking out the window to see if they had set the fireworks off yet, they ate together and planned together what they were going to achieve in the next year. Yugi went out into the kitchen before looking up as he heard whistling and then a bang, the faint traces of colours went over the sky making Yugi smile brightly and run to the living room.

'Yami they're-!' Yugi stared at the empty room confused 'Yami?'

'Up here Yugi' Yami called back from upstairs.

Yugi turned to the stairs before moving over to them and searching for Yami, the male was stood in Yugi's bedroom looking out of the window to see the fire and the fireworks speed off into the night, he turned when Yugi walked closer and smiled as a pink colour filled the sky.

'I wanted to see a better view' Yami explained as they watched another firework go off into the night 'Beautiful isn't it?'

'Yeah…' Yugi sighed and leaned on the window to watch more closely 'I wish fireworks were used for every occasion!'

Yami gave a chuckle 'It would be nice…but it would give our home away easily to the humans'.

Yugi gave a small hum of agreement before looking up at Yami, despite him watching the fireworks Yugi could tell that Yami was thinking about something else, something that made him stare distantly into the night sky.

'What are you thinking about?' Yugi asked softly.

'Just…wondering what I would be doing if I hadn't met you' Yami admitted with a small sigh 'And partly where you might've been if you hadn't come to us this year…it's a sort of strange paradox to think about'.

'And where do you think I would be if I hadn't…passed?' Yugi queried.

Yami gave a soft laugh 'I'm not sure. With your family happy perhaps?' Yami then gave a small smile though it was almost like he was trying to deny something 'But then…thinking of that makes me wonder if you're happy here'.

Yugi smiled and reached out to gently hold Yami's hand in his own 'I am happy here. True I would like to see how my grandfather is doing…but I accept that if I try to search for him, he might not see the same person I was before. And I have you here, so I wouldn't want to be anywhere else'.

Yami raised his brow with a smirk 'And Joey right?'

Yugi stared up at him before blushing red when realising what he had said 'Y-Yes! A-And Joey as well!'

Yami gave a chuckle but let his other hand stroke over Yugi's cheek making Yugi's back shiver at the touch of his skin 'You're cute when you blush…really cute'.

Yugi stared up at Yami's crimson eyes being hypnotised by its colour, he was so absorbed by its beauty that he didn't fully register they were moving closer until their lips had made contact, Yugi felt his chest dance and his eyes flutter shut as he kissed the male. At first it was light and meant to be small, but they desired each other greatly that the kiss turned passionate and they held onto each other, they ignored the whistling and bang of fireworks as they guided each other to the bed where they laid down.

(**Start of lemon!**)

Yugi gave a small hum as they kissed barely realising that he was lying on the bed with Yami straddling on top of him, their kiss turned heated and their tongues slipped into their mouths and their organs made contact which made them both shiver, Yugi's hands reached up to grasp on Yami's shirt and gently pulled it up so his back was bare to touch against his hands. Yami gave a small hum as he felt Yugi's fingers stroke up his back before he broke away from the kiss, he stared down at Yugi before sitting up and pulling his shirt off so his chest was bare once again, Yugi felt his cheeks blush up more as he watched Yami reach down to pull his shirt off so their chests were exposed.

Yami resumed their kiss which Yugi didn't pass up, the two allowed themselves to wrap around each other so their skin touched and aroused them even more, Yugi couldn't help but shudder feeling Yami's abs rub against his body.

Yami broke the kiss once more and let his lips go down Yugi's neck making Yugi gasp lightly, he kept his eyes to the ceiling as Yami moved down his body feeling the excitement build as he let Yami do what he wished to his body, Yugi gave another gasp as Yami's tongue ran over his buds making Yugi's body squirm under the pleasure. Yami gave a small hum as he licked and sucked over Yugi's bud while his hand played with the other, Yugi gave a small cry and held tight to the sheets but managed to gasp and pant as Yami moved away from his chest and placed kisses down his stomach.

Yugi blushed some more as he felt Yami pull his trousers off, the cool air hitting every part of his body now. Yami reached down to hold Yugi's length—which made Yugi sharply gasp at the touch of warm skin—he stroked up and down it making Yugi moan quietly at the loving touch, Yami then leaned close and licked up the skin making Yugi moan loudly, he gave a hum as he made the skin wet before taking it into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down.

Yugi moaned loudly as he let his hands creep down to Yami's hair and hold it tightly, Yugi moaned harder feeling his body knot up and tense under Yami's treatment.

'A-Ah Yami!' Yugi moaned as he closed his eyes tightly with small tears in his eyes 'I-I'm gonna-! I-I'm gonna-! Ah!' Yugi then thrust up and released into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank the liquid before pulling his lips away and check on Yugi, the teen was panting heavily and small tears ran down his cheeks but when looking up at Yami he gave a shaky smile to show he was alright.

'I-t's great…' Yugi whispered as he panted heavily.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead 'It gets better' Yami whispered before he licked his fingers and reached down to stroke Yugi's entrance before slipping a finger inside.

Yugi bit his lip but managed to restrain himself as Yami continued to stretch Yugi, he kept kissing Yugi's forehead as he added more fingers into Yugi's body to prepare him, Yugi gave a small gasp at each intrusion but composed himself long enough for the pain to go away.

Yami pulled his fingers out when he figured Yugi was stretched enough, he discarded his own pants so he was naked with Yugi as well, he stroked up Yugi's thighs to soothe the teen as he moved closer with his own erection. He kissed Yugi's lips lightly and allowed Yugi to wrap his arms and legs around Yami's body.

'Here it goes' Yami warned quietly before letting himself enter.

Yugi gave a gasp and clung tightly to Yami's shoulders as he felt the male push himself in, a new fresh batch of tears sprung up in his eyes until Yami stopped pushing himself in, Yugi panted heavily and briefly glanced down at their joined bodies while Yami kissed over his shoulder to soothe him some more.

'Does it hurt?' Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi gave a small shiver at Yami's hot breath against his ear but shook his head 'N-No…it feels great…' Yugi panted 'It's so large…'

Yami gave a small smile and held tight to Yugi's back 'I'm going to start moving'.

Yugi gave a nod for clearance before moaning as Yami thrust into him, Yug closed his eyes and allowed his body to feel the movements of Yami's body—and allow himself to hear Yami's hot moans that were next to his ear—Yugi felt himself grip tighter to Yami's skin as he picked up the pace and thrust harder into Yugi. The teen moaned loudly and was glad that the roar of fireworks was still going to hide his loud moans of pleasure, Yugi felt his body tense immensely and he gripped tightly to Yami's shoulders.

'Y-Yami! S-So good!' Yugi moaned loudly 'I-I'm gonna…! Ngh! I can't hold on!'

Yami moaned as well as he held Yugi's hips 'Ah! Yugi! So hot! Ah! Yugi!'

Yami thrust deep into Yugi and released into his body, Yugi gave a cry when he felt the liquid coat his body and tensed up tightly as he released over his and Yami's chest.

(**End of lemon**)

The two were panting and tense and sweaty, Yugi eased his hold on Yami but ended up having Yami rest on top of him as they both panted to catch their breaths back, once their lungs were filled with air Yami pulled himself out of Yugi making him whimper at the loss inside of him.

They stared at each other before smiling shyly and sharing another kiss before bunking down for the night as the fireworks died down and the party came to an end.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

Here I am making them out to be monks, and they go and do something like that.

Well at least they've committed to each other. I'm sure nothing bad will happen.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Shush

So…the morning after…

Not that I know what that's like phew.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Shush<p>

Yugi gave a small mumble as he woke up the next morning; he shifted around before smiling as he felt an arm around his middle, he smiled lightly and looked over his shoulder to see Yami sleeping by his side his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist to pull him closer in their embrace, Yugi gave a soft blush and stroked Yami's face lightly before sitting up.

He winced and rubbed his back forgetting that it pained after their love filled night, Yugi gave a roll of his eyes and sat up straight before trying to rub the sore spot, hoping he could soothe it in time for him to get to his lessons.

There was a groan which made Yugi look down seeing Yami's eyes flutter open; he gave a small yawn before looking up at Yugi with a smile 'Morning'.

'Morning' Yugi greeted and watched as Yami sat up as well 'How are you?'

'Mmm…tired' Yami chuckled and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder 'I wish I could stay in bed for longer…how are you?'

'I'm okay' Yugi lied lightly but held Yami's hand lightly 'Last night…was amazing'.

'Yeah…it was' Yami reached up to kiss Yugi's lips lightly 'So I take it you wanted that'.

'Heh yeah…I love you Yami'.

'I love you too' Yami leaned closer to kiss Yugi's lips.

Yugi gave a small hum as he let Yami kiss his lips passionately, Yugi slipped his arms around Yami so he could hold onto his back and allow Yami to move closer so their naked bodies could touch again, Yami held onto Yugi's waist and pulled him over so they laid down on the bed during their kissing session. Yami pulled his lips away from Yugi's so he could lead them down his neck, Yugi gave soft moans and ran his fingers through Yami's hair with a smile.

'Yami' Yugi whispered 'You're gonna make us late'.

Yami chuckled and sat up 'It'll be okay, we'll just tell them we were kissing' Yami teased making Yugi wide eyed.

'E-Eh? Y-You want to tell people?'

Yami stared down at Yugi 'You don't?'

'W-Well…' Yugi played with the covers in his hands 'N-Not yet…'

'You aren't…embarrassed by me are you?'

'No! No!' Yugi shook his head 'I-I just…don't want to broadcast it yet…and get…talked about and stuff'.

Yami chuckled and lightly rubbed his nose against Yugi's 'Alright, I'll keep quiet for now. Just to make you easy' Yami kissed Yugi's lips lightly 'I am kinda hungry now…how about we wash up and we feed ourselves?'

'Okay' Yugi sat up underneath Yami 'You best hurry so no one will see you'.

Yami chuckled as he stood up from the bed 'Relax no one will be awake by now'.

* * *

><p>After they managed to get themselves cleaned, dressed and fed Yami decided it would be best that he went home to collect his items for his own lesson. Yami carefully looked out onto the empty and quiet street before walking out; he turned to Yugi with a smile who stood at the door keeping his wits about him.<p>

'Can I get a goodbye kiss?' Yami asked playfully.

Yugi looked around before giving a nod 'Alright…'

'Don't sound too enthusiastic' Yami chuckled before leaning closer to kiss Yugi, he gave a small hum and held Yugi's face in one hand as he kissed a little more passionately.

'Morning Yami'.

Yami and Yugi broke the kiss to see a member of the town give a small wave to the male, Yami gave a nervous smile and a nod back watching him walk away, when he head left Yami turned back to his love's bright red face.

'Well…one person isn't that bad' Yami reassured with a small pat to his head.

'Yeah…maybe…' Yugi mumbled looking up at Yami 'Will you see me later? After lessons?'

'You didn't need to ask' Yami gave Yugi one last kiss before turning to walk away 'I'll see you later Yugi'.

Yugi gave him a small wave before giggling and touching his lips lightly, not believing his luck that he and Yami shared the same feelings.

The day went fine with Yugi, apart from being distracted with thoughts and questions about his and Yami's relationship no one had said anything about seeing Yami, he was just being paranoid that the man saw them. Yami was training with Joey with their swords, the male took a small drink when he had a break from Joey's brutal attacking, he gave a small gasp and wiped his mouth clean as he put the cup aside.

'Oh yeah Yami' Yami looked up as Joey leaned closer 'Are you and Yugi an item now?'

Yami felt his back tense up 'H-How'd you-?'

'I heard it from the shopkeeper' Joey explained thumbing the direction of the shop 'He said a mate of his saw you snogging Yugi this morning'.

Yami groaned and put his face in his hands 'Oh god…'

'So?' Joey smirked as he leaned closer again 'Are you or is it a one off thing?'

'I think it's permanent' Yami sighed heavily 'That is if Yugi doesn't kill me for this. Do you know how many people he might've told?'

'Not a clue. But hey, at least you don't need to tell me now, I'm cool with it'.

'Yeah…thanks for the reassurance Joey' Yami ran his hands through his hair 'Oh I hope Yugi can forgive this'.

* * *

><p>Yugi waited at home as he kept an eye out for Yami; no doubt he was messing around with Joey, Yugi sighed as he rubbed his shoulder and kept a look out for Yami anxious to see how they were to advance after their commitment—after all Yami mentioned nothing about the two of them being partners.<p>

He then looked up as he heard humming; a smile went across his face as he looked up and spotted Yami walking closer from finishing his lesson, Yugi got up to answer the door and when Yami was close enough, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck to bring him into a hug.

Yami stood still for a few moments before smiling and pulling Yugi closer into their hug to enjoy their contact, Yugi soon blushed lightly and pulled away with a shy smile 'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'I just…I'm happy to see you again'.

'Yeah I am too' Yami slid himself in to Yugi's house 'Um…but there is something'.

Yugi picked up on Yami's apprehension and turned away to 'O-Oh really?'

'Yeah…' Yami rubbed the back of his neck 'This morning…that guy who saw us…might've told a few people'.

Yugi stared at him speechless before managing to utter 'What?'

'Joey came up to me and asked about us, said he heard it from the others…so it seems we might have to answer it sooner than we expected'.

'I…see…' Yugi bit his lip and rubbed his neck as well 'What did you tell Joey?'

'Just the outline' Yami answered 'Even I wouldn't want to go into the details, especially with Joey'.

Yugi managed a small smile 'But…what did you tell him about us? I mean…did you say we were a couple?'

Yami stared at Yugi 'Not…really' Yami mumbled quietly 'I was actually hoping to know what we are…I mean, I want us to be partners if that's what you want'.

Yugi gave a shy smile with a pink blush but nodded his head 'Yeah, I want us to be together…always'.

Yami gave a smile before holding Yugi's hand and pulling him closer 'Wish granted' Yami whispered before kissing Yugi's lips.

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami back, enjoying feeling his love's lips against his own and held tighter to Yami's hand, knowing that the rest of his existence was going to be fruitful as long as Yami was by his side.

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

What? Why do you think something bad is going to happen? I mean it's me! For goodness sake…

But yeah, having a secret relationship in a small town is not a good idea. News travels fast.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Attack

You thought I'd let them go scot free.

You thought I wouldn't torture them.

You were wrong.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Attack<p>

Yugi was asleep in his bed late at night, the first few days was awkward for Yugi as he was often brought to ask how he and Yami ended up dating, but after seeing that people were happy for them and congratulated him he felt nothing wrong with speaking openly about it. And within a week, the news was old and no one bothered them as they had sucked out all the details they needed, Yami and Yugi were allowed to enjoy their company alone now.

Yugi nuzzled his pillow lightly feeling light from sleeping, occasionally he found himself in the position where he wanted Yami back in his bed, but he didn't want to seem that he only wanted Yami's body so bore through the lonely nights.

Then there was a shake and a bang which made Yugi sit up fast as he turned to the window, he couldn't see what had happened but there was a bright orange glow and people were screaming and running around hastily. Yugi jumped out of his bed and looked out his window as another large burning boulder tore through the sky and crashed into a nearby building and set it alight, they were under attack.

Yugi panicked but ran down the stairs and grabbed is Glider knowing it might come down to escaping, he ran out into the night looking up as another flamed boulder flew over him and hit into the ground causing it to shake and make Yugi fall to his knees, he felt his heart race as people were running around panicking on where to go and how to stop the invasion but he needed to find two important people. Yugi stood up on his feet and began running keeping a look out for Yami or Joey, the two were fighters and it was obvious that they might have gone looking for the culprits, and although they were tough Yugi was not sure how long they could survive for.

As Yugi ran people were screaming one thing in particular "Humans! Humans invading!" which only increased Yugi's worry; he knew how large the armies were when he was living with them, and compared to their small town they stood no chance in a full assault by them.

Yugi looked up as another flaming boulder hit into the class tower that Yugi had travelled up so many times, the building cracked under the pressure and began to topple over, Yugi managed to jump out of the way as it hit the ground with a loud crash. Yugi looked around noticing how others were escaping as well, Yugi wanted to do the same knowing if he stayed he would either get crushed, burnt, or captured if the humans came looking.

'Yami!' Yugi shouted out as he got to his feet and ran around 'Joey! Where are you?'

Yugi panted heavily as another boulder came crashing into a few of the houses clumped together, he could not see them and the town was soon consuming in flames which would make it near impossible to survive let alone look for anyone else, his only hope was that Yami and Joey were smart enough and left the area along with the others.

Yugi closed his eyes and held the handles on his Glider before it gently took him off his feet and pulled him in the air, Yugi looked at the destruction below him seeing clouds of smoke fill the night air, not too far in the distance Yugi could see a huge battle going on with humans and presumably some defending Basaru. The catapults armed with flaming boulders chucked the ammo into the town.

Yugi felt tears come to his eyes as they ran down his face, he dreaded to imagine where Joey and Yami would be in the battle so turned his Glider around and looked for a safe spot to hide from the battle.

* * *

><p>Yugi was asleep as the sun rose up, his Glider resting over him much like a protective net as he huddled against a tree to gain warmth. Yugi then gave a shiver and snapped his eyes opened when he heard a bird call and the flapping of its wings echo around the trees. Yugi sat up pushing his Glider away so he could see where he was.<p>

The forest was thick with green; lush tall green grass, deep green moss growing on the tree trunks, sparkling green leaves hanging over him making the sunlight broken into pieces and green vines draped over the branches. Yugi looked around again as he stood up, holding onto his Glider trying to find a definitive direction he knew of, but the scenery looked all the same to the teen. He gave a sigh wondering how far he had travelled the previous night, and if anyone else had ended up in the same part of the forest with him.

'I best start looking' Yugi whispered as he walked in the direction in front of him 'I can't sit and wait for someone to find me…'

Yugi then gave a small gasp when he startled another bird and it flew off into the trees with a loud call, Yugi placed a hand over his chest but looked around once more before carrying on. This part of the woods was different, and he wasn't sure what sort of creatures lived here, for all he knew something could have been hunting him.

Yugi then winced when he felt something hit into the back of his head hard, he rubbed his hair and looked down at the ground before noticing a small pebble, he picked it up and observed it before wincing again.

'Ow' Yugi looked around before spotting the culprit who was throwing the pebbles.

It was a small man, a very small man. He looked like he would only reach Yugi's knees he was standing by Yugi's side. He was a light blue colour to the skin and painted in war paint of many colours over his body and chest; he wore only animal skin around his small waist and had a small spear in one hand that he was waving around threating. He was yelling at Yugi in another language that he didn't understand, but detecting the tone of his voice Yugi could tell he wasn't happy at Yugi's presence.

Yugi bit his lip and turned to the creature, hoping he would understand his body language 'I'm not going to hurt you' Yugi reassured with his hands held up 'I'm just looking for my friends…have you seen anyone else that looks like me?'

His answer was only in gibberish as he bounced on the branch and picked up another pebble to throw at Yugi which hit him in the cheek.

'Ow! Quit throwing things at me!' Yugi scolded 'I'm not your enemy!' Yugi ducked as another pebble was sent his way 'Well how would you like it if I threw pebbles at you?'

Yugi picked up one of the thrown pebbles before hurling it back, the creature gave a squeak before stepping aside barely missing the pebble as it flew over the branch.

'There! Not very nice is it?' Yugi gave a heavy sigh 'Have you seen anyone else that looks like me?'

The man didn't reply and instead of sending a pebble he gripped his spear and shot it at Yugi who managed to dodge the tiny spear, Yugi gave a heavy sigh and flicked his wrist making the vines on the branch move and wrap around the tiny man, he wriggled and yelled in annoyance but nothing he did made any improvement. The vines lowered him down from the branch to Yugi where he held the man in his hands and set him on the ground where his tiny feet caught the balance.

'There. Now, have you seen others like me?'

He stared at Yugi before speaking in gibberish once more and running into the tall grass, thanks to his small height and the height of the grass he disappeared in the sea of grass. Yugi sighed and stood up, brushing his clothes lightly.

'Probably wouldn't understand you if I did' Yugi mumbled and turned to walk away yet again.

Yugi had only walked a few steps when he heard chanting, he frowned and looked back before noticing little spikes poking out of the grass, moving in the direction of Yugi. Hundreds of them spawned from the plants they were hiding behind, and they kept coming and coming towards Yugi.

'Oh god' Yugi then picked up his pace and started running as identical little men ran out of the tall grass at all directions and began chasing Yugi through the forest.

Yugi ran through the grass and pushed back hanging plants that got in his way as he tried to escape the little people, but despite their size they were fast and they were closing in on him, when they felt they were in a close enough distance to Yugi they threw their spears in hope it would injure him but luckily Yugi managed to dodge their spear attacks. Yugi was soon becoming disorientated as he ran, the panic of getting caught made him move but having to manoeuvre around trees and other large plants made him change direction and he wasn't sure where he was going anymore.

Yugi looked over his shoulder to only increase his panic as the little people were still chasing him hollering even louder when they were catching up to an exhausted Yugi, Yugi then gave a yelp as he felt his feet sink suddenly and he was rolling down a hill, hitting his head and body on all the rocks and jagged pieces that stuck out.

Yugi hit the bottom with a thud as his Glider landed next to him scratched but repairable, Yugi was in an unconscious dirty state at the bottom of the ditch, completely defenceless against his hunters who stood at the edge of the ditch and watched him wondering if he was dead or not.

******************************End of chapter 9*******************************

First humans and now little people! Jeez! Yugi can't get a break can he?

But let's just hope that those little people think he's dead and leave him eh? He needs to find Yami and Joey!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Forest people

I love making up languages.

Just a shame I suck at it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Forest people<p>

Yugi started to come round from his knockout after hearing noises, drumming and chanting filled Yugi's ears as well as the strange language, Yugi gave a groan and fluttered his eyes open to see where he was. There was a large fire with several dancers moving around it wearing masks and other colourful clothes while chanting, the area was cleared apart from one large tree that reached high into the sky and its branches spread far out into the surrounding area, platforms and small homes were built around the tree where the little people were walking in and out of.

'Wow…' Yugi whispered amazed but then realised that there were two little men standing in front of him, guards to make sure Yugi was not going to escape. Yugi then wriggled his wrists when he realised they were behind his back, but unsurprised Yugi's hands were bound with rope 'Great…'

Yugi bit his lip and moved his hands around slightly before managing to move his fingers so a small plant grew out of the ground behind him, Yugi looked over his shoulder and watched as the plant grew and wrapped itself around the binds, with a small tug the plant forced the ropes to break freeing Yugi's hands. He gave a sigh and rubbed his wrists before turning to the guards; they had heard the snap and pointed their tiny spears at Yugi in a threatening manner.

'I'm not going to hurt you' Yugi reassured holding his hands up 'I need to find my friends, do you know anyone that's around here?'

'Chida!' They shouted at Yugi 'Chida! Chida!'

'I'm not going to hurt you' Yugi reassured 'I just…' Yugi sighed and thought about what would make a peace offering, he then clasped his hands together before opening them up showing the flower produced, the little men moved closer and inspected the flower curiously as Yugi gently dropped it to the ground and its roots dug themselves into the ground. They gently poked the flower, watching it move against their weapons before they looked up at Yugi.

'Mucha, eina talo' Yugi raised his brow and watched as they seemed to gesture him to follow, not understanding their language Yugi got up and followed them through their small village, getting glared and cursed at by the others who watched him walk carefully.

They soon stopped in front of what Yugi guessed to be their leader; the man looked a little bigger than the rest—in height and in weight—he had many guards protecting him as he sat on his throne and wore a large feathered crown to show his importance. He stared at Yugi in confusion before turning to the two guards who led Yugi; they talked quickly to each other before they turned to Yugi, the king giving a small gesture to his hand. Yugi blinked wildly before looking down at the two guards who mimicked what he had done before, closing their hands before opening them up.

'Oh right' Yugi knelt down on one knee before clasping his hands and opening them up to show another flower, the crowd leaned closer and watched as Yugi dropped the flower to the ground and once again it rooted itself in the ground. They stared at the plant, and Yugi looked up to try and detect their reactions before the chief spoke in a very low and rumbling voice.

'Touh chi chi dalou'.

The group then cheered loudly making Yugi look around and smile as they chanted and tried to pull Yugi away by his trouser legs 'Guess you like me' Yugi chuckled.

* * *

><p>They had pulled Yugi into a small ceremony where Yugi was sat and made to watch the dancing and chanting around the fire they had made, it was impressive despite their small size and the fact that they were chasing Yugi before he was knocked out, Yugi enjoyed himself and tried the foods he was offered before he was reminded that he was alone. The ceremony was nice, but to share it without Yami or Joey was empty, he looked down when another little man came to his side and offered him some sort of rice, Yugi smiled and shook his head before standing up.<p>

'It's been really nice and all' Yugi spoke 'But I have to look for my friends. They're out there somewhere'.

The people looked at each other with confused looks, still unable to understand the male. Yugi sighed but held out a hand pointing to the people 'Have. You' He spoke slowly then put his hand over his eyes 'Seen. Anyone. Like' He then put his hands on his chest 'Me?'

They were still confused and muttered a few words of confusion; Yugi gave a sigh and shook his head before turning to walk away 'Never mind. I have to go'.

They called out for Yugi but he kept walking knowing that even if he tried many times to explain it to them they would not understand, and he could not waste time in explaining to incoherent people that he was looking for his friends.

Yugi had walked out a few steps from the small village before he stopped and listened hearing the talking again, he turned before watching two large beetles race past him and stop near him, reins were wrapped around its head and mouth to keep it restrained while little men sat on their backs riding them. Yugi stared at them as they held the reins tight before smiling lightly.

'Do you want to help me look?' Yugi asked.

'Hidei kalou'.

'I'll take that as a yes' Yugi giggled but gladly walked along with them.

Yugi was led through the forest with his guides standing at front making sure that nothing was going to attack them while they walked, Yugi kept his eyes out for any other Basaru he might find, finding anyone to him would be better than nothing. He called out Yami and Joey's name through the forest hearing his voice echo around, but there was no response and the light was starting to fade away. Yugi gave a sigh when not finding his friends, he had hoped but in a time like this hoping was not the way to save them.

Yugi stopped when he heard water moving, he looked around before he realised they were walking along the side of a river, Yugi gave a small hum and caught up with his two guides who were calling him to catch up. Yugi jogged over to them before stopping and gasping when he looked down to the river again.

'Yami!' The two guides turned and watched as Yugi gently slid down the bank of the river before coming to Yami's side, the male was lying unconscious half in the water and half on the loose bank as if he tried to climb out before, Yugi hooked his arms under Yami's and pulled his full body out of the water. Blood had stained on his clothes and where there were tears deep lashes had been made in his skin, Yugi made sure Yami was safe on the bank before holding his face and tilting his head, trying to get him to wake up.

'Yami? Yami can you hear me?' Yugi spoke to Yami though did not get a response 'Yami please open your eyes'.

Yami still made no reply which only made Yugi worry even more, without second thought Yugi stripped Yami from his clothes so he was only in his underwear, he observed the wounds Yami had earned before putting his hands over them and healing the scars. Soon he came to a large gash over his thigh, Yugi placed his hands over the scar and healed the skin over so it left a colourful mark in its place, Yami gave a groan then making Yugi hold him up gently and stroke his cheek.

'Yami? Can you hear me?' Yugi questioned 'Wake up. Please'.

Yami gave another groan but this time his eyes fluttered weakly and he managed to look up at Yugi 'Yu…Yugi…?'

'Sshh' Yugi smiled and brushed some of Yami's hair out of his face 'It's okay, I've got you now'.

Yami lifted his hand up to touch Yugi's face lightly 'I…thought I wouldn't…see you again…'

'Me too…I'm glad I found you'.

Yami smiled but then looked down at himself 'Where…where are my clothes?'

'Oh…umm…' Yugi blushed lightly and picked up Yami's clothes 'S-Sorry. I was healing you'.

'It's fine' Yami chuckled but helped Yugi dress himself again, Yami tried to stand up but groaned when his wounds started to hurt, Yugi got up and slipped Yami's arm around his neck and helped him up on the grass 'Thanks Yugi'.

'It's okay. I'm going to keep you safe now'.

Yami smiled but then looked down when he heard small mutterings; the little people stopped their beetles in front of the two and looked up at Yami curiously and suspiciously, Yami stared back at them before turning to Yugi with a questioning look.

'Friends of yours?' Yami queried.

'I think they think I'm a god or something' Yugi mumbled shrugging his shoulders 'At least they aren't attacking me'.

'Right…'

Yugi smiled then turned to them 'This is Yami. He's my friend. He's not going to hurt you'.

They muttered again before turning the beetles and walking off, Yugi followed them while helping a limping Yami, hoping they would take him back to their small village so he could rest up from his wounds.

'Never knew the Forest people were welcoming'.

'Is that who they are?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah…very territorial…but smart as well. You don't want to be on the receiving end'.

Yugi gave a chuckle 'Believe me I know'.

* * *

><p>Once they finally reached back to the village of the Forest people Yami was immediately treated almost the same as Yugi, if it were not for Yugi being there he was sure they would have tied Yami up as well, but after a little persuasion with the chief Yami was allowed to stay with them which was lucky for them as night had started to fall on them. Yugi had made up a little hammock for Yami where he could see the ceremony still going on, he smiled as he watched the little Forest people dance before looking up as Yugi returned with some food.<p>

'Here, this might help you' Yugi whispered before handing it over.

'Have you tried this?' Yami asked as he ate some of it.

'Yes they gave me nearly everything'.

'So…do you know what it's made from?'

Yugi held his hands up 'Please don't tell me. I won't eat ever again'.

Yami chuckled but nodded 'Fair do' He ate some more before turning to Yugi 'I'm really glad I found you…'

'Yeah, me too' Yugi reached out to hold his hand 'I couldn't find you. What happened?'

'We were…woken abruptly, dragged out to fight and before I knew it we were facing thousands of human soldiers' Yami smiled before resting his head back 'I can't be sure who won…I was separated from Joey and…next thing I knew I was on deaths door being thrown into the river. I doubt many survived…but I doubt that many of the humans survived either'.

'So, you don't know where Joey is?'

Yami shook his head 'No. I just hope he's alive somewhere looking after himself'.

'Joey's stubborn…I doubt he'd die just yet' Yugi smiled reassuringly up at him 'In the morning, we'll go look for him when you're recovered. I'm sure he can't be too far away'.

'Yeah. Maybe' Yami gave a heavy sigh 'We're all scattered now…we have no home to go to…what's going to happen to us?'

'I don't know' Yugi reached up to kiss his lips 'As long as we have each other…nothing can stop us though'.

Yami smiled 'Yeah, you're right. We'll survive this. Somehow'.

*********************************End of chapter 10***************************

We found Yami! Now all we need is Joey and the team is complete!

Or is it…?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Heba

Who is this? Who is this?

Second main character!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Heba<p>

When the morning rose up again Yugi made sure that he and Yami were fed and ready to leave before saying his goodbyes to the Forest people, they made their disagreements in their own language but Yugi persisted they had to leave, they were showered with gifts—presumably good luck charms and such—before they left the small village and walked through the woods.

Yami was still limping but managed to walk on his own without Yugi's help, Yugi still kept to Yami's side making sure that if something were to happen, he was right by his side to look after him. They decided to walk along the river again, if they found Yami by the side of the river others might have taken the same idea and walked along the side of the river to find help, the two kept their eyes out but with only the animal sounds of the forest both of them felt helpless that there was no one else they could save.

Yugi then looked to the water seeing the clear blue water turn into streams of red, he stared at it before grabbing Yami's arm and tugging on it to catch his attention.

'Yami look' He pointed to the water 'Blood…'

'Could be someone…' Yami then turned as Yugi skidded down the banks of the river and waded out into the water before following the stream 'Yugi wait!' The small male ignored his boyfriend so he limped along the side of the bank hoping to catch up with his boyfriend.

Yugi continued to walk through the water watching the blood run past his legs, he looked around at the reeds and the dirt bank before spotting the source.

A young man was lying on the bank grasping onto some of the reeds desperately, a large cut was in his side running the blood out and seeping it into the waters by his side, he looked unconscious and barely breathing at all. Yugi hurried over to his side and brushed out his bangs from his face, he checked that there was no other type of wound on his body before rolling him on his back and lifting his shirt up so he could put his hands against the bloody wound, the male gave a small gasp as his skin started to stretch back together and create a light coloured pattern to hide his wound.

Yami caught up with him and looked down at the body he had healed with a sigh, Yami managed to get down the bank without hurting himself too much before holding Yugi's hand and pulling him away from the unconscious male.

'Yami what are you-?'

'He's a human' Yami answered 'If he wakes up he'll try and kill us. It's clear to see he's a soldier'.

'And we're supposed to let him die?' Yugi shrugged his arm back before turning to the man 'He may not like us and try to hurt us when he wakes up, or he might be grateful…we wouldn't leave anyone else to die on their own'.

Yami gave an unhappy sigh and watched carefully as Yugi knelt down by his side and looked over the male, his eyes twitched lightly before finding the strength to open up.

'I think he's waking up' Yugi whispered before shaking his shoulders 'Hello? Can you hear me?'

His eyes fluttered some more before his deep purple eyes turned to Yugi, he took a few quiet moments to take in his appearance before groaning 'Who…Who are you?'

'I'm Yugi' He answered with a sweet smile 'And this is Yami. How are you feeling?'

'Urgh…cr…crap…' He tried sitting up with a wince of pain before checking his wound, when seeing the colour of it he paled to white before scrambling around in the reeds before pulling a sword out on the two and standing up on shaky legs 'Y-You're Basaru!'

'I knew he'd tried to kill us' Yami pushed Yugi behind him and glared at the smaller male 'I'll deal with him'.

'I'd drag you down with me!' He then gave a wince and grasped his side painfully.

'Please stop, you're obviously in pain' Yugi left Yami's safety and rushed to the males' side to hold him up 'Let us help you…'

'Back off!' He pushed Yugi away and doubled over 'Ow, ow'.

'You'll kill yourself at this rate' Yugi held his hand despite trying to shake his hand free 'Please, we can help you'.

'You? Help? Ha!' He winced at the small pain 'You're Basaru…why would you help?'

'Because you need it…' He hooked the males arm around his neck and helped him up to the bank 'We promise we won't hurt you…right Yami?'

Yami gave a mumble as an answer but helped Yugi walk him up to the ground, once he touched the grass he gave heavy pants and stroked over his fresh healing wound, he then looked up at the other two with a glare and pushed himself on shaky feet once more.

'So what are you two? Cleaning group? Making sure that all the humans are dead?'

'We're looking for our friends' Yugi explained with a small shrug 'We were all…separated…we're hoping for the best'.

He rolled his eyes 'Don't put your life on it. We'd make sure that you were all dead'.

'Maybe we should repay the favour then' Yami threatened before being held back by Yugi so he did not cause a fight.

He gave a glare to Yami 'Feisty' He remarked sarcastically.

Yugi turned to the male 'What's your name?'

He turned his gaze to Yugi and took a moment before answering 'Heba'.

'Heba…do you have somewhere to go? We can help you there'.

'You'd be killed on sight' He then bit his lip and looked away 'That and…I-I don't…really know where I am…'

'So you're lost?' Yugi gave a small smile and reached out to hold his hand 'Then come with us. We'll keep you safe and company right?'

'Don't hold my hand!' Heba pulled his hand away before sighing 'You can follow me if you want but I'm going on my own direction'.

Heba then began to walk away in a direction before stopping and bending over as he held his side and hissed in pain, Yugi and Yami stared at him before Yami sighed deeply.

'Stubborn little bastard isn't he?' Yami commented.

* * *

><p>After forcing Heba he needed Yugi's support to walk the group continued along the side of the river, Heba stayed stubbornly silent throughout the walk until it turned to night and they settled down for rest. Heba was sat against a tree and watched Yugi and Yami chat to each other and sort out the food between the three, Yugi stayed awake into the further of the night and allowed Yami to sleep on his lap, he occasionally mumbled in his sleep which made Yugi chuckle and stroke his hair to soothe him back into comfortable sleeping.<p>

'You and him…close?' Heba questioned as he scooted closer to Yugi.

Yugi looked up at Heba before nodding 'Yeah…we are'.

'You're man then' Heba looked down at Yami as he snuggled into Yugi's lap further 'You two sort of…fit each other I think'.

Yugi gave a soft smile 'Yeah…he's my one' Yugi looked up at Heba 'How about you? Do you have someone waiting for you back home?'

Heba gave a sad look and shook his head 'No…not at home…he was…fighting with me'.

'Oh…do you know…?'

'No' Heba brought his legs up and hugged them 'I never actually saw him…it's…painful'.

'I know. I know how you feel'.

'No you don't' Heba spat 'If it wasn't for you or your people we wouldn't be fighting! I wouldn't have to be separated from him'.

'We've been living aside you for five hundred years and more' Yugi shook his head 'We have done nothing wrong. You just can't see that we're the same as you'.

'You are not the same as me. You will never been the same as me. Don't ever compare me to you'.

The two stayed silent and sighed heavily; Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair before looking back at Heba 'How did you get hurt?'

Heba rested his chin on his knees 'Pitiful really…I saw the fight and…and I ran away' Heba sighed and buried his head 'I should be killed for running away. Well I guess I almost was…some slave traders found me and tried to catch me, but I escaped and they thought they'd leave me with a nice warning'.

'Slavers are around here?' Yugi looked around suspiciously.

'Duh. They track the army like a plague. They scout the area for runaways or injured people; those too weak to stick up for themselves, then they catch them up and haul them away for the highest price'.

'I see…we'll keep an eye out for them. They might have some of our friends'.

Heba snorted but rested back against the tree with a sigh 'You mean your friends…bunch of freaks…'

Yugi sighed and looked back to Heba as his eyes fluttered shut 'Why don't you sleep Heba? You'll feel better when you wake up…'

Heba hummed and got himself in a comfortable position before resting his head back 'I'm a light sleeper by the way…I know when you'll be touching me'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Goodnight Heba' Heba gave a response before resting to sleep, Yugi sighed and rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake before looking up at the night sky, the stars sparkled in the inky blanket watching over Yugi until he fell asleep by Heba's side peacefully.

*********************************End of chapter 11***************************

We've caught a wild Heba!

I'm sure he won't be important to the plot…nope. Not at all.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Together again

I'm going to like this Heba I think.

Much feistiness to come.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Together again<p>

When the morning rose through the tree tops the small group started to move, Heba was in lead and limping as he clutched his side, Yugi tried to keep up with his side while occasionally turning to check on Yami who was still limping behind them keeping a fair distance between the enemy. Yugi turned back to Heba before noticing his sheath where his sword sat had been decorated, small shapes of cloth were stuck to it decorating it childishly but making it unique.

Heba caught on the staring and put his hand over his sheath 'What you looking at?' He grumbled.

'Nothing' Yugi answered 'So…how old are you Heba?'

Heba raised a brow 'Why do you ask?'

'Well you don't look…really old enough to be in the army' Yugi rubbed the back of his neck 'Last I remembered you had to be eighteen to join the army-'

'I'm nineteen!' Heba spat.

Yugi cringed 'O-Oh…s-sorry you're just so…'

'Small! Yes I know! Small mother, go figure!' Heba huffed heavily before marching ahead so he was not near Yugi.

'Sorry…' Yugi mumbled then looked up as Yami caught up with him and patted his head.

'Leave him; he's obviously got a stick up his ass'.

Yugi could not help but giggle before wrapping an arm around Yami's waist and helping him walk further, Heba stopped to seethe lightly before looking up when hearing a distant noise, he turned to the other two and grabbed Yugi's hand pulling them into the side of the road.

'What the hell-?' Yami growled.

'Shut up!' Heba hissed before pointing to the road.

They stayed down low as the sound of hooves started to grow louder along with voices, the three stayed hidden as a cart dragged down the path, a driver sat in the seat hitting the reins on the horses while several other people were walking alongside the cart taunting the victim they had captured and occasionally hitting him. On closer look Yugi and Yami's eyes widened as they recognised the defiant voice.

'When we stop I'm going to kill you!' Joey threatened as he tried to wriggle his bound hands out 'All of you! You'll go straight to hell!'

'Watch your mouth pretty boy' One of the men threw a punch to Joey's cheek causing a red bruise to form 'Not many people like a bad mouthed pet'.

'Those are the same slavers that tried to get me' Heba whispered to the two.

'Now they have Joey…' Yugi bit his lip and turned to Yami 'What do we do? We don't have any weapons-'

'Oi!' They both looked up to see Heba walk out onto the path.

The cart stopped and the slavers looked back before grinning at Heba 'Oh look, it's the little cutie. Last time we saw you you were bleeding your guts out everywhere'.

'I got lucky' Heba retorted before drawing his sword 'Now, it's time for round two'.

The men gave loud laughs as they drew their swords and stood in a line, four of them facing Heba on his own 'You really sure you want to challenge us kid?'

Yugi bit his lip wishing he could stand up with Heba, Yugi turned to see Yami crawl off further into the foliage making Yugi want to call out to him, but if he did the slavers would discover them all and capture them.

'Well looks like we'll be getting a nice bundle for these two' They chuckled before stepping closer to Heba.

Yugi bit his lip and thought of the first thing that came to mind, he placed his hands to the ground and moved the roots buried deep beneath them so they cracked through the ground and wrapped around the slavers legs, they grew to incredible size until they stopped knowing they had the slavers held high and trapped in the plats. The driver turned around to see what was happening when they started cursing but was only greeted to a punch to the face by Yami and he was knocked out on the ground.

'Hey my cavalry!' Joey joked as Yami climbed in the back of the cart and untied him 'Never thought I'd see you again'.

'Likewise Joey' Yami pulled the rope off so Joey could move his hands freely.

'Thanks. Oh' Joey picked up two large swords that Yugi easily recognised before handing Yami one 'Here you go. Found it in my path'.

'Thanks' Yami hopped off the back with Joey joining him.

Yugi got up from his shelter and stood near Heba as they looked up at the men swearing and grunting as they tried to break free.

'I could've taken them' Heba hissed to Yugi making the male flinch 'I wasn't scared!'

'I-I just wanted to help…'

Joey and Yami joined the other two before also looking up at the slavers 'They look good like that…' Joey commented.

'Agreed. They'll find their own way down'.

The group then turned to leave making the slavers shout at them more but nothing they said made them turn back, leaving the men to deal with their comeuppance.

* * *

><p>When they had moved far away enough from the slavers that they would not be tracked down Joey turned to Yami and gave him a friendly hug to which Yami returned as well.<p>

'It's good to see you Yami' Joey whispered.

'Yeah same'.

Joey let go of Yami before turning to Yugi and ruffling his hair 'You been keeping Yami under control?'

Yugi gave a giggle but nodded 'Sure'.

Joey chuckled then turned to Heba with a raised brow 'Who are you?'

Heba scowled at him 'Heba'.

'Huh…nice to meet you…'

Heba grumbled his answer back and started to walk away 'Come on, we best get moving'.

The three of them watched him limp ahead of them before Joey sighed 'Stubborn little bastard isn't he?' The two looked at Joey as he shrugged his shoulders and the group followed the injured male deeper into the woods.

They stayed away from walking along a path as they figured the slavers would take that route most likely and made sure they were deep in the woods, Heba stayed ahead of the other three while they stayed back and chatted to each other, planning on what they would do next.

'So you still haven't found anyone else?' Joey questioned.

'No…I only saw everyone else in the fight' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'After that nothing'.

'Same…when I escaped the town I just ended up in a dark forest'.

Joey sighed and rubbed the back of his head 'Well…what do we do now? We can't keep searching forever'.

'But if we don't we don't have any other purpose. We might as well try and go back home'.

'Why not?'

'It's destroyed Joey in case you couldn't tell' Yami sighed and shook his head.

Yugi bit his lip but looked up seeing Heba bent down by a tree that had mushrooms growing around it, Yugi moved closer and bent down to pick as well but Heba slapped his hand away making him retract it.

'That one's poisonous' Heba scolded before continuing to pick.

'How can you tell?' Yugi asked as Heba stood up with his arms filled with mushrooms.

'I was taught. Surprising what education can do isn't it?'

Yugi rolled his eyes but looked around and to the top of the trees 'It's getting late…do you think we should make camp here'.

Joey looked around quickly before sighing as well 'Yeah, might as well' Joey then turned to Heba as his stomach growled 'You going to cook that or not?'

Heba glared at Joey before turning away. The group made a small camp in the area and Heba managed to cook the mushrooms as well as some other food they had found to quell their stomachs, Joey sighed as he gave a yawn and stretched his arms before leaning on Yugi who giggled.

'Hey Yami you don't mind me sleeping on your boyfriend do you?' Joey joked as he rested his head on Yugi's shoulder.

'Get your own boyfriend' Yami chuckled as he peeled Joey away 'I think it's wise if we take turns staying on look out. How about I'll go first, Joey you're after me and then Heba and Yugi will go last'.

Yugi reached over and kissed Yami's cheek 'Try not to fall asleep'.

'I would think Joey's the one who would do that' Yami whispered with a snigger receiving a glare from Joey 'Alright, sleep well Yugi'.

'You too Yami' They shared one last kiss before looking over to Heba who sighed heavy to make sure they heard it as he turned over to sleep.

The two shrugged their shoulders before Yugi and Joey also got themselves comfortable and slept as well, Yami sighed and held his sword over his lap as he looked out into the dark woods making sure that his friends and lover were safe for the next day, not knowing what would come next.

********************************End of chapter 12****************************

We have Joey back! Yay!

But what about the other non-important characters? Maybe we'll see…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. One last stand

I figured I should do this one quickly.

I mean, not that I don't like it, just that it's so close to the end and all. I wanna make you people happy! Jeez!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-One last stand<p>

Yugi rested against Yami when the morning came about, having switched his guard duties with Heba for the reaming night hours, and was rather glad he could be next to his lover. However when it came to the morning, Yugi sat himself up, glancing to Yami's sleeping face when he rested against it.

"Weird isn't it?" Yugi looked to Heba, noticing the young male sitting by the burnt out fire, watching Yugi and Yami "How content you feel, with just staring at their sleeping faces, even though you know they won't talk or stare back at you".

"Yes…" Yugi gave a sigh, looking over to Heba "You're missing your person, aren't you?"

Heba gave a hum, turning his head away "I know he can look after himself, he could slay a thousand of your kind".

"Hmm, gee that's reassuring" Yugi smiled when he made Heba chuckle slightly, then glancing to Yami and Joey "We should wake them up, keep moving right?"

"Sure" Heba muttered, pushing himself up "I don't even know where you're taking me, but I kind of don't care right about now".

"Heba" Heba turned to Yugi, seeing the male move closer to him, and pat his back "We'll find your man, I promise you".

"Why?" Heba questioned, shrugging his hand off "I've done nothing for you, why would you help me out?"

"Because I know what it's like to think you've lost someone close to you" Yugi gazed back at Yami, giving a sigh "And I know how much of a relief it is to have them back. That's why I'm helping you".

Yugi knelt down by Yami's side, shaking his shoulder lightly "Yami, Yami wake up".

Yami gave a groan, his eyes slowly opening, before he looked up at Yugi. He gave a smile at the small male, rubbing his tired eyes, before sitting up. He gave a yawn, and stretched his arms in the air before slouching over again.

"Morning Yugi, so what are we doing?" Yami asked.

"We'll be moving on in a minute" Yugi explained, kissing his lips lightly "I've got to wake Joey up first".

Once Yugi had awakened Joey up from his sleep, the gang managed to shake the last of their tired states, and began to travel through the forest once more. Heba had taken the lead of the group, putting a distance between him and the group of friends, as they trudged through the forest. Yugi and Yami took the opportunity to fill Joey in on what had happened, and he gave his own account on what had happened, putting the pieces together and gathering what had happened.

"Well, at least some of them survived" Yami muttered when they had finished, rubbing the back of his head "But no clue where they might have gone".

"Well, it might've just been me" Joey spoke up, looking around the forest "But I did hear the temple ruins being mentioned, that might have been an escape for anyone who survived".

"Yeah…and that is pretty close".

"What's…the temple ruins?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Oh, well outside of our home, we set up several spots" Yami explained, lightly shrugging his shoulder "Like, outposts and such. Their main purpose is to provide sanctuary for an emergency. They're usually things found normally in the local area; caves, ruins, and such. There was this temple ruin that was perfect for that, and it's only a few hours walk…" Yami looked around, pointing to the west of them "That way, I think".

"And you think everyone's gone there?" Yugi queried.

"It was the closest in the fight" Joey answered, nodding his head "I'd bet most of my stuff that the majority of them fled there".

"Then we should go there, regroup and…and be safe".

"Not like we have much other choice" Yami turned on the spot, walking in the new direction "Definitely this way, right Joey?"

"Yep" Joey called out, following Yami's lead.

Yugi briefly stopped, turning to Heba who continued walking ahead "Heba!" Once the small male had stopped to turn back, Yugi pointed to the new direction they were walking in "We're going this way now, okay?"

Heba gave a heavy sigh, showing his frustration of changing direction, but walked along regardless "Fine" He heaved out, making sure that he caught up with Yami and Joey, so he could walk ahead of them and reclaim leadership once more.

Once Yugi was by Yami's side again, Joey found his pace slowing down, frowning lightly as he tried to listen to the noises behind them "Am I the only one feeling that we're not alone?"

"No, I've felt that too" Yami said, lightly glancing over his shoulder "Can't see anyone though".

Yugi gave a curious stare to the two, before looking over his shoulder at the forest behind him, attempting to spot the stalker the two claimed they could sense. Though the forest looked desolate and empty aside from them, Yugi managed to spot the shaking of a group of ferns, like something or someone was walking amongst them. Then, he could hear the gentle whisper of voices, in another hurried language that he could not understand. Yugi smiled, turning on the spot and running over to the plants before kneeling down, knowing that there was only one type of person that would speak in a foreign tongue. Yami and Joey stopped and watched Yugi hurry back, causing Heba to stop when he realised he was not being followed.

"Hey there guys" Yugi chirped, smiling when he heard a squeak, and more rustling from the plants "It's me, Yugi. You know who I am, you were following us right?"

"Minchina".

Yugi smiled as the little people pushed the plants aside, revealing the small, blue skinned men riding the insects into the open. They stood in front of Yugi, chatting away to him in their language, making the teen nervous as he tried to be kind and believed that he understood them. Joey leant a little to Yami, both watching Yugi casually, before whispering to him.

"I presume you know the little guys" Joey queried.

"They helped us before" Yami explained quietly, patting his shoulder "They're friendly, so relax".

"Alright. Hey Yug" Yugi looked back when he heard Joey calling him "Your friends want to join us or something?"

"I don't know" Yugi replied "I think so, hold on" Yugi turned back to the men, smiling back at them "Did you want to follow us? Make sure we were alright?"

"Shini ka, moutore kall ie dou".

"I'll take that as a yes then" Yugi chuckled, standing up again and turning to the group "I think they're going to follow us".

"Okay" The two waited until the new additions rode closer, pulling the reins to a stop in front of the taller humans, looking up at them and muttering to each other "Come on. You've gotta remember me, I'm Yami".

"And I'm Joey" Joey introduced "Friendly, I hope…"

They chatted to themselves again, before leaning slightly to stare at Heba, giving a concerned frown at the impatient human. Yugi happened to look their way as well, watching Heba roll his eyes, and begin walking off once more.

"That's Heba" Yugi explained, catching their attention "Don't worry about him, he walks fast".

The two men chatted amongst themselves, before moving their beetles into a trot, following Heba's lead down the path. Soon they passed Heba, giving a loud cheer when they did, annoying the small male even further when they passed. He gave a small glare at the critters, before turning back to the three behind him, hearing their hidden laughs behind their hands. With another frustrated sigh, Heba marched on ahead, attempting to ignore the others as they walked on.

* * *

><p>The troop travelled through the woods, soon breaking into a thick and dense part of the woods, before emerging through into a clearing. Fields spread out endlessly over hills, and even a few of the hills had been worn down into rough and amateur cliff faces, sitting on top of one of the hills was a ruin. The leftover remains of the building suggested it had been a large building, taking up most of the space of the hill it stood on, quite possibly a temple. The walls were cracked, and very unstable to stand near to, vines and other plant life grew in every crack and hole of the bricks. The more distracting trait, however, were the people roaming around it.<p>

Just the sight of their colourful and vibrant clothes filled Yugi with hope, knowing where he had seen such exquisite dressing before, and knew that their searching had finally come to an end. They had found the rest of their people, the ones who had escaped, and the ones who would carry on existing.

"That's them alright!" Joey gave an eager grin, running off towards the ruins "Hey! Over here! We've been lost for a while!"

"I'm glad we're not the only ones left" Yami gave a heavy sigh, turning to Yugi, and patting his shoulder "Come on, we don't want to miss out on any plans now do we?"

"Sure" Yugi watched Yami run ahead of him, catching up with Joey, who had met up with a group of people to explain what had happened. Yugi turned back to Heba, tilting his head as Heba glanced off towards the forest "Heba, you should come with us".

Heba gave a snort at the suggestion "Why? So I can be captured and tortured as a prisoner? No thanks".

"But, we'll tell them you helped us, you did save Joey after all" Yugi walked over to him, grabbing his hand, and smiling gently at him "Please, for me?"

Heba glanced at Yugi from the corner of his eyes, giving an unsure hum at Yugi's pleading expression, but soon gave in with his familiar sigh "Fine".

Yugi gave a cheerful smile, pulling Heba along by his hand, and moving closer to the temple ruins. The few people that stood outside gave surprised gazes to Yugi, noticing that Heba was human, and was mingling with their kind. Yugi followed Joey and Yami into the temple, spotting several people that he knew, one of them being Sui. All eyes fell on Heba, their distrust on the human was strong, and Yugi tried to conceal Heba behind him. However, the leader of the Basaru had seen Heba, and rose from the rusted chair he had been sitting on.

"What is _that_ doing here?" He asked, hinting to Heba.

"He's our friend" Yugi explained lowly, holding tighter to Heba's hand "He helped us get here".

"I see…" He gave a glare at Heba, seeing his own glare returned from Heba "Well, we'll just have to exterminate him quickly then".

"To hell with that" Heba snarled, attempting to draw his sword, but glared at Yugi "Let go of my hand damnit!"

"No, you'll just hurt everybody" Yugi scolded, gripping tighter to Heba's hand "And what will that do, huh?"

"Well they seem pretty determined to kill me" Heba snapped back "I knew this was a bad idea".

Yugi gave a sigh, turning back to the leader, attempting to plead with him again "Please, Heba doesn't mean any harm to anyone. If he did, he wouldn't be travelling with us, or anywhere near here. Heba's a good guy, please don't kill him, he won't hurt anyone".

"Yeah, he's just a bit of an asshole now and then" Joey added, getting a nudge from Yami.

"But what if he acts as a spy?" The leader suggested, keeping his eyes on Heba, who was still attempting to gain freedom with his hand "He now knows where we are, he could return to his army, and tell them everything. We can't take that chance".

"But Heba's on our side" Yugi turned to Heba, showing him his smile, and hoping the male would follow along "Right Heba?"

"Do I get a choice?" Yugi frowned at Heba, making the male roll his eyes "Yes, sure, I'm on your side".

"Sir" Sui leaned closer to the leader, whispering quietly into his ear, both occasionally glancing to Heba.

Once their small discussion was over, they turned back to the group; the leader gave a nod to the young teens "Alright…he can stay. Provided that he'll help us out instead".

"I'm sure he will" Yugi turned back to Heba, tugging on his hand "Won't you Heba?"

"Suppose so. And stop talking to me like a kid!" Heba gave a sigh, pulling his hand free at last "I told you I'm nineteen!"

"Sorry…"

"Fine, you may relax here if you wish. But, we will discuss with the human, so don't stray too far. And for you three, welcome back. We have tried searching for others, but we have no luck. So please, relax and enjoy your time with us".

"We will, thank you".

"Ahem, also…are they friends of yours?"

Yugi looked down at the small men at his feet, chatting quietly to each other, and staring down the others who gave them curious looks "Yeah, they're my friends" Yugi answered.

"Interesting. Toucha comoria".

At the sound of their own language, the small forest people got their beetles moving, and stood at the leaders' feet. He had a short, brief conversation to the men, which only he and those who could understand the language would understand. After conversing, he sent one of the beetle riders off, allowing the other to stay. Yugi watched the small man give a cheer as he rode out of the temple, and disappeared back into the forest where it had come, leaving his friend alone and somewhat unnerved without company.

"Alright, all is set" He said, sighing and sitting back in the chair "Let's resume with our work".

Everyone returned to their duties, giving their final curious glances to the group, before ignoring them. The group watched everyone's attention disperse, before they crawled off to the sides, trying to relax and feel part of their new home.

* * *

><p>After a while, Joey had wished to venture around and left with the small forest man—who seemed to follow out of curiosity, and soon after Heba left out of boredom. It gave Yugi and Yami a small sense of intimacy, choosing a spot by one of the crumbling walls, and huddled close to each other. With Yami's arms around him, Yugi felt safe and content for the time being, trying to push out the gentle howl of the wind going over them.<p>

"By the way…how are you doing?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Hm? Oh…much better" Yami replied, patting his thigh "How are you holding up?"

"Mm…I'm fine" Yugi whispered, resting his head under Yami's chin "I just wish…it didn't have to come to this".

"The way of life I suppose. We're always going to receive this kind of treatment".

Yugi gave a hum, allowing Yami to fuss and stroke over his body where he pleased, before a thought struck the younger males mind. He moved his head away, looking around the temple ruins, and spotting the usual crowd of people who were moving around and helping out. However, there was a distinct lack of two people.

"Where's Heba and Joey?" Yugi questioned, looking around some more "They've been gone a while".

Yami looked around as well, noticing that the two friends were indeed missing from the area "Huh…I don't know…"

"I'll go look for them" Yugi pushed himself away from his lovers arms, standing himself up and beginning to walk away "I'll be quick".

"Okay, don't stray too far Yugi".

"I won't".

Yugi continued to look around the ruins, making sure to stay out of other people's way, and keep a look out for his friends. Neither seemed to be in sight, until Yugi stepped out of the temple's walls, and spotted one of his friends walking towards the forest again.

"Heba!" The male stopped, glancing back as Yugi quickly skidded down the hill to join Heba, standing a few feet away from him as he noticed his distant aura "Where are you going?"

"Back…obviously" Heba muttered, his hand clutching the handle of his sword "Back home…or to the army…which either one I come across first".

"Huh? But I thought you were going to help us" Yugi tilted his head in confusion "Why…are you leaving?"

"Heh…I guess I just…said whatever to get you, and everyone, off of my back" Heba gave a sigh, slumping his shoulders down "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you're buddies are hanging out. Not that anyone will believe me anyway".

"But…you said…"

"I have my own people, and you have your own. It's as simple as that. There's no way we can work together".

"I…thought we were friends…"

Heba glanced over his shoulder at Yugi, giving a weak smile at the comment "No…we were never friends. Never were, and never will" Heba gave another sigh, before walking again, entering the forest boundary "See you around Yugi…"

Yugi stood still as he watched Heba disappear, closing his eyes gently as he listened to Heba disappear, until there was no noise at all. Knowing his friend—supposed friend—had left, Yugi turned back to return to the ruins, hoping no one realised that Heba was missing. With the knowledge of where one of his friends had gone, Yugi set out to search for Joey, hoping he had not run into trouble somewhere.

Yugi stopped when he heard the familiar bustled voice, spotting the small forest person standing by his feet, and tugging on the ends of his trousers. It chatted away to Yugi, not caring that he did not understand, before guiding his beetle through the ruins. It seemed that he wanted Yugi to follow, so the young teen did as he was asked, figuring that he'd be led to Joey.

They both disappeared behind the ruins, making sure they were not spotted by the higher officials, and slipped away under uncaring eyes. The forest man led Yugi down the other side of the hill, going into the forest and calling Yugi to follow, which he did obediently. They did not stray too far from the forest edge, only a few paces into the woods, until Yugi spotted where he was being led to.

A small, murky blue pool congealed in a small dip. It did not look like any water Yugi had seen before, and he could tell by its strange qualities, that it was not meant to be ordinary water as well. Sitting perched on the edge of the pool was Joey, staring deeply into the liquid by his feet. He looked up when the forest man and his beetle stopped by his side, and turned around to see Yugi approach.

"Oh hey…thought you might come by" Joey sat himself around again, letting Yugi lean closer to inspect the water "Neat eh?"

"What…is it?" Yugi asked, wondering if he should reach out to touch it, curious at how thick the liquid was.

"It's god water" Joey explained, resting his chin on his knees "It's pretty rare to find…but they don't move, or disappear, so you're guaranteed to find it in the same place. They're scattered everywhere around woods, in small puddles like these, I just didn't know there was one so close to the ruins".

"But…what does it do? Is it important?"

"Supposedly, it's supposed to save lives" Joey shrugged his shoulders lightly "By drinking it or sitting in it. Of course, no one really knows if it's true or not, but it's pretty anyway, don't you think?"

"Yeah…in a weird way" Yugi smiled, patting Joey on the shoulder "We've been pretty worried about you, you gonna head back?"

"Yeah" Joey stood up, stretching his legs as he did so "Water ain't too fun to watch. I just got caught up in thoughts I suppose".

Yugi gave a small smile, watching the forest man poke his spear into the water, curious about the substance too "Hey…Joey…?" The blond turned to Yugi, noting his grip to his own arms "We're…we're going to be okay…aren't we?"

"Yeah…we are" Joey gave a smile, wrapping his arm around Yugi's neck "Trust me, you'll see".

"Yeah…I hope so" Yugi took in a deep breath, before turning back to walk out of the forest "Come on then, otherwise we'll have Yami looking for both of us".

"Right behind you. Hey forest man" The little man turned his head, watching Joey gesturing for him to follow, before the small group left the forest.

As the day dragged on, the air at the ruins became tense and thick with worry, which only fuelled Yugi's own worry stronger. There was certainly something happening, something that neither Yami nor Joey wanted to admit was happening, even though it was clear as day in front of everyone. They were going to have to fight again, presumably soon, and that scared Yugi more. That night, he laid close to Yami, enjoying everything he could out of his lover. For he knew that soon, quite possibly that night, might be the last night of their lives.

*******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

I tend to end a lot of stories on wars don't I?

And you know what, I never seem to improve.

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	14. The Fall

You know what? This took far too long to write out.

You'd think that I'd learn not to write wars if I can't write them, but nope!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-The Fall<p>

Yugi was asleep in his lovers' arms, somehow having fallen asleep under the growing pressure of stress, and rested against Yami's warm body for the night. When morning came by, Yugi felt his clothes being tugged, and was pulled away from sleep to open his eyes. Turning his sleep induced head, Yugi looked over at the ruins, blinking a few times as he saw the blur of movement in front of him. After ridding his sleepy vision, he watched as the swarm of Forest men came rushing through the ruins, all riding on their charging beetles.

Yugi watched them all pass, until he turned to his side, noticing the two Forest people who had travelled with them the previous day. They stood by his side, tugging on his clothes and pointing to their people, no doubt trying to get praise out of the small boy. Yugi gave a small smile and a nod to the small people, before watching the rest of the fleet fill the ruins, giving Yugi to confirmation he needed to know. A war was going to happen, and it was to be the final stand against the humans.

Once the forest people had moved themselves comfortable into the ruins, everyone began to stir awake at the bustle, and set to work yet again. Yami and Joey were pulled away by the others, leaving Yugi to spend the day alone, along with his forest friends. Being fighters and warriors, Yugi understood why they were being pulled away—no doubt to be prepared for a fight—but it only made him worry more.

For most of the day, Yugi spent it in the small corner he had claimed in the ruins, sitting with his two friends who chatted to themselves. And without understanding of their language, Yugi was left to wallow in his worried thoughts, curled up in the dark and somewhat damp corner.

The two forest men looked up when Yami approached, moving their beetles out of the way, so that Yami could sit down next to his partner. Yugi made no movement to look at him, and continued to rest his chin on his knees, staring at a lone weed coming in between the cracks of the floor. Yami sighed, resting his head back, and stared up at the pale cold sky above them.

"How are you holding up?" Yami asked quietly.

"We're going to fight…aren't we?"

Another sigh came from Yami, but nodded his head "Yeah…scouts say that the army will reach here by night…we have no other choice".

"Will we…die?"

Yami refused to answer, looking away briefly before turning back to Yugi, placing a gentle kiss on the side of his face "I promise, you will be safe Yugi, no matter what".

"B-But what about you?" Yugi queried, lifting his head to Yami "W-Who'll protect you? A-And Joey? I-I don't want anyone to fight!"

"I know, but we must" Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's, gently stroking his cheek while he did so "They'll move the vulnerable people to a more secure location…you should go with them".

"No!" Yugi looked up at Yami, placing his hands on top of his "I-If we're going to die…I-I want to be with you!"

"Yugi, I want you to live-"

"And I want you to live too! What would be the point of me going alone if you aren't coming with me?!"

Yami closed his eyes, pulling a small smile before speaking "Okay…you can stay here, but only if you keep yourself hidden…fair?"

Yugi gave a nod in agreement "I-I'm scared Yami…"

"I know, I am too" Yami placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's lips "But, it'll be alright, you just have to worry about yourself first, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I have to go…so sit tight here, okay Yugi?" Yugi gave a small nod, and let go of Yami so he could walk away, leaving Yugi on his own once more.

* * *

><p>During the rest of the day, Yugi watched as mainly women and children were led out of the ruins, and to a safer and discreet location away from the war. He gave a small wishful prayer that they would be spared at least, but could not keep his thoughts on anything else, other than his friends' safety.<p>

The day dragged on dully and became darker the more it carried on into night, apart from the gentle howl of the wind passing over them, it was silent to the rest of the world. It only added to Yugi's worry more, but he tried to think of the silence as a blessing, letting him know that the army had yet to arrive.

Yugi had got himself to relax near towards the evening, resting himself against the wall, and teased his eyes to flutter shut into sleep. Perhaps everyone had been wrong, the army was not going to invade at all that night, and he would have another peaceful sleep in his lovers' arms. He longed for such a precious moment, if it was to be their last moments.

A quick hissing noise flew through the air, and in a short moment the wall above Yugi erupted with a roar, and rubble began to fall. Yugi gave a yelp, and quickly covered himself as bricks and other debris fell from the ruin walls. At the sight of the collapsed wall, everyone raised their voices in alarm, shouting all manner of things to warn everyone around them. The only word Yugi could make out through the rubble was 'the army has come'.

A feeling of dread ran through his veins, and he managed to unbury himself as another explosion hit another wall of the ruins, blowing more rubble over the area. The once silent air filled with the voices of those fighting, and the breaking of the ruin walls, both of which mixed together into the sounds of war.

Yugi pushed himself from his hiding spot, moving close to an opening in the walls, and stared out at the sight in front of him. At the bottom of the hill the people of the Basaru were fighting off the approaching human army, who were spread out across the fields stretched out into the distance, and several wooden machines were stationed at the back throwing boulders towards the ruins. There was no turning away from the war, as it was approaching gradually and slowly up the hill.

Yugi gave another yelp as another boulder demolished a ruin wall, causing debris to fly over the ruins floor, and making Yugi cringe in fear that he would be hit. Yugi braved his eyes to open to inspect the damage, before looking out of his opening in the wall, and shrinking back when he noticed one of the human soldiers had broken away and was approaching the ruins. Yugi could hear his footsteps growing closer, causing his own heartbeat to pace quicker with each step he took, and he made a quick prayer that he would not be discovered.

"Hey!"

Yugi gave a yelp and turned to the approaching soldier, quivering as he drew his sword to Yugi, and held it up ready to attack. Seeing his death approaching, Yugi covered his face with his hands, and hoped it would be quick and painless.

The man gave a strange gurgle, which gained Yugi's curiosity and prompted him to look through his fingers, giving a small gasp at the sight in front of him. The man began bleeding from his abdomen, causing him to splutter and groan at the pain, until he fell to his knees and collapsed to the side from the wound. Yugi stared down at the man in shock, before looking up at his rescuer.

"I would've thought you'd have left by now" Heba muttered, kneeling down in front of Yugi "How are you doing?"

"H-Heba…y-you came back…?"

Heba rolled his eyes, looking away "Call me a traitor or whatever, but…I suppose I had to check up on my friends".

Yugi managed to pull a small smile at the words "Heba…"

"Why are you still here anyway?" Heba questioned, looking around "Where's your boyfriend? Isn't he protecting you?"

"H-He's got to be fighting with Joey" Yugi tried to explain, sitting himself up to face Heba "I-I have to make sure he's alright, he could get hurt!"

"Yeah? And you're going to help him how? You've got no guts when it comes to fighting, you'll be chopped into pieces!"

Yugi gave a cringe at Heba's scolding tone, but turned his head when he felt something tugging on his clothes, seeing the army of forest men still residing in the ruins.

"What are you still doing here?!" Yugi hissed "You're supposed to be helping!"

"Yugi!" Yugi turned back to face Heba, giving a small squeak as he was forced to hold a sword "Take my sword and look after yourself, I'll go look for the other two".

"B-But you don't have a weapon!"

Heba gave a grin, reaching up behind him, and pulling out duel blades from his back sheaths. He held it out for Yugi to observe, however at the sight of the weapons, it made Yugi cringe when the blades crossed each other.

"I picked up my duel blades" Heba explained eagerly "I'll be just fine. You sit tight here, and stay safe alright?"

Yugi gave a nod, watching Heba stand up to his full height, and take off into a run. Disappearing behind the ruin walls, Yugi could hear Heba shout out a number of cursing insults, before his voice faded in with the rest of the army. Yugi sat still for a few moments, looking down at the bloody sword in his hands, before turning to the forest men army.

"You should really help us out" Yugi ordered, turning around and swinging his sword lightly "That's what you came here to do right?"

At the sight of the weapon, the small people gave a small chant, and stood to attention in front of him. Yugi gave a perplexed look at the action, before he looked to the sword, and understood why.

"Will you…listen to what I say?" Yugi asked, moving the sword to brush against his shoulder.

The forest gave a hum and a nod, copying what Yugi did, to show they understood somewhat on what he meant. Swallowing a thick lump, Yugi stood up on his feet, grasping tightly to the handle of the sword.

"O-Okay…you'll do what I'll say…s-so we're going to go help everyone, alright?" Yugi bit his lip, but stood up and moved out of hiding, gazing down at the battlefield in front of him.

He could easily spot Heba managing to fight his own, but he could not see his lover or his friend, they were somewhere much deeper into the fighting. Yugi sucked in a deep breath, before raising his arm, and pointing the sword out to the battlefield. The forest men gave a call in their language, and charged into battle. The small beetles weaved in and out of between the people's legs, missing the Basaru altogether, and attacking the humans instead.

Yugi gripped the sword hard in his hands, knowing that if he wanted to find Yami and Joey, he had to get deep into the fighting to find them. Pushing back his fear, Yugi held the sword up to give him some protection, before he ran down the hill also. Due to his small size, and that everyone was distracted with their own fights, Yugi slipped into the commotion undetected. He dodged the battling soldiers, and attempted to step over the already fallen corpses, keeping his eyes ahead of him and to the soldiers to search for Yami.

He moved deeper and deeper into the battlefield, filled with more fighting groups, so much so that Yugi was finding it hard to move around them at times. But he persisted. He was not turning back, not until he had found Yami, and everyone else. They were either going to make it through together, or fall together.

Yugi then caught a glimpse of Yami's sword, smiling he saw Yami and Joey both together, fighting side by side and managing to hold their own against the forces. With only a few scratches and bruises to their body, they were in good condition, and focused on the situation as they appeared to not notice Yugi at all.

Yugi began to move closer to them "Ya-Urgh!"

Yugi dropped the sword he had been holding, feeling his body tense and turn into an uncomfortable heat as the sword was pulled from his back, giving him the freedom to collapse to his knees and fall to his side. Looking up, Yugi saw the soldier stand above him, raising his sword again to finish him off once and for all.

"Get back!"

A wave of blood covered the sky as Yugi watched Heba attack the soldier, though they had both fallen to the ground, Yugi could still hear Heba's voice shouting at the presumably dead soldier for attacking Yugi. Yugi knew the sight would have been grim if he was able to see it, but his sight was becoming hazy and weak, and even breathing was starting to become a chore to him. He could not remember dying being so painful, he wished it was just as simple as before, slipping away into a somewhat relaxing sleep.

"Yugi!" Heba leaned over Yugi, blood splatters on his face—though not his own—and desperately shaking Yugi "Stay with me! Don't you dare close your eyes on me you bastard! Yugi! Yugi! Yu…gi…!"

Heba's voice, along with all the other sounds around him, began to sound distant and had an echo to it. It felt like the battle was moving away from him, or maybe, it was Yugi moving away from the battle. Soon, it became inaudible, and Yugi had to watch Heba's mouth move with no sound coming from it. Until his eyes slowly, and painfully, shut closed on him so the world was covered in darkness.

* * *

><p>Yes. Yes I did just end it there.<p>

But what does this mean hm? With Yugi dead, and the war still going on, it seems incomplete hmm? Kinda like someone should write a sequel to it hmmm?

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
